Naruto the Pendragon King : Naruto of the Rebellion
by tenz123
Summary: After the defeat of his grandfather Madara, the Uchiha used kamui to send Naruto to a different world but not before Kami present herself giving Naruto his mom and sister after the fateful day Naruto will rewrite the history of Britannia and bring them to his knee and give back the land that was stolen from the Japanese. Godlike/Harem/Semi-dark Naruto. Incest. Has Sakura and Hinata
1. The Pend Corps

**What up people i have started to have a Major muse or orgasm whichever ever you want to call it (OMG) for code geass which is pretty good but I didn't like the ending I was so pissed at it and sad so I thought why not do a crossover with Naruto as the main character with some girls for his harem which would be Kyuubi (female), Euphemia maybe, kallen, Naruko, kushina and I think that's it if you want another or more than review and tell me who you want i will accept nun ally or that other young girl but i am not gonna put in but if i get some reviews wanting them than ill be happy to also if theres not going to be any of them than ill just let them flirt with Naruto to show they have SOME feelings for him. I will have him be 15 i know that's really young to be a boss to a big company but screw it this is fan fiction and in here he is way smarter than Lelouch and because i want to since it makes so cool and bad-ass becoming a boss for a company that basically owns the world and spoiler alert he will be in the same school as Lelouch in another chapter and i will keep how and why for now. If you want so review if you want one of the two choices and remember I like constructive criticism not just some bullshit and no flamers enjoy! warnings there is some Majestic prince crossover and maybe gun dam as well and I do not own Majestic Prince or Code geass and Naruto and the its rightfully the creators who I respect for creating this.**

Naruto Uzumaki the head of the Pend corps who is the number one leading business in the entire world. Of course they are not known by middle classes or lower, they worked with the Britannia and the terrorist group of japan with other widely known military organizations on other countries and has professional scientists who study Knightmares and designers, who all are faithful of him never letting any information out unless there boss wants to give some to other people.

Naruto's company does basically everything to having food produce to Knightmares and ships and all other things you practically use for everyday life, but they are always secretive about themselves such if civilians or politicians demand for the advance technology that surpassed the other by millions of years which anyone would want so knowing that there would be mass pandemonium he led his organization hide by creating fake companies with bosses who doesn't even know anything about The Pend corps.

* * *

**Pend corps creation of Knightmare's room:**  


The room which has countless numbers of Knightmare frames from Knightmares that could change into cars to turn into jet planes. Many of these creation were possible because of Naruto but thought it was best to limit the greed of the people who were the ones who hold contracts for the regular Sutherland while the royal guards or the prince princess get their own unique set of Knightmares.

_This is nell news reporting of an truck which is driven by two elevens, who also are terrorist we don't know whats in there it might be some kind of bomb or People in there they may have captured f who are now being chased by the Britannians purist faction leaded by lord Jeremiah Godwald and now it loo.  
_

Shutting the T.v Naruto whose body that is well toned just like a pro athlete with his handsome sun kissed blonde spiky hair which shines brightly in the sun with his bright blue eyes that looked great in the full moon which even if its night or morning there is always something that all girls get mesmerized and his black whisker marks on each cheek with the most handsome face that would make the most handsome guy cry because they would never become sexy as he is.

"Hmm why is two Japanese carrying a truck. It doesn't look big enough for Knightmare frames to be in there not unless itsthe Glasgow, man that thing sucks." Looking at his own private collection of Knightmare frames or as he liked to call it Mobile suits he always thought why is it not named correctly but never argued it to the name of it who thought calling them Knightmare would sound awesome than the name which is intended for.

After thinking for a while he thought maybe his company should hide no more looking back at the TV after turning it on he thought of an idea which would make all the world afraid of Pend corps "well I guess its time for my family and workers to come back to the world".

Looking at one of his own piece of work he created himself called the Red Prince (it is exactly the same with different colors red 5 Mech in majestic prince but i changed the name if you don't know what it is go on google and look at majestic prince red 5 than you will see the mobile suit and i recommend it since you would not know anything how it looks but it is cool and use your brain for the imagination) it had the black appearance with golden trims and on his left hip had a big sword with blood-red for the handle where you grip the sword with black color for the blade with a glowing red around the blade making it intimidating to people and the other 5 mobile suits which has similarity (which ill explain later on the story.

He called the 6 the 'Majestic Prince'. "A fitting name for one of my greatest work man Kushina will be kicking my ass if she ever knew I had these."

He shivered at the thought of one of his spanking from his mother because he kissed his sister Naruko he didn't know whats so wrong when you are a family whose the only ones who have chakra and in this world your allowed to have more than 1 wife doesn't matter if its family or not and Naruko loves him as well seeing nothing of the sort since Naruko loved him because of who he is and always support him as the number one wife to be when he becomes 18 since now he is 15.

Now he came at a wall that had nothing there in his own room which you would see someone like an emperor living in which now multiply it by hundred and that's what you will see it's really big with so many rooms in his castle on one of their private islands which even the emperor doesn't know or could ever hope to find.

Looking at the wall he tapped it in a different beats that never seems to repeat the one he did after rapping at the wall for 10 seconds with inhuman speed since he is faster than the speed of light the wall soon backed up than came up revealing stairs leading to his true superior Mobile suit the Pendragon being the king of the Majestic prince and which is indestructible.

Looking at it through the glass window Naruto looked at it one time seeing it with his two hand on the bottom hilt of the large black sword with the end of the blade had rune which sparked with electricity and in the middle of the blade had another rune if looked closely it had the skull of a face with its mouth opened and if listened carefully you would hear the voice of the souls trapped in which makes the blade powerful and had the blue devil like flame coating around it had a big horn on front of his forehead with his chest that had a resemblance of a beak with its red eyes and his legs which was armored with fast agility and claws on his hands which could make it longer to cut enemy's but if not used than it is gone, kinda like Wolverine.

(The mobile suit looks just like Imperialdramon with only him being sort of machine and its tail in metal spikes that could deal a lot of damage and is in the paladin form with black wings with blue flames surrounding the edges of the wings and the bottom of it with which is my color with the with the sword if there are people who do not know Digimon than type it up and you will see him, also for a faster look just see my profile picture it is the same but i already said what the differences were).

After looking at it he slowly walked back than ran right in front of the window shattering it than jumped on it head than the back of the mobile suit opened having the nice comfy red seat which he sat in than the back slowly slides back in the body than Naruto opens Pendragon which lights up with the face looking at the open sky which was opened when he activated it.

Slowly having his chakra inside the mobile suit which lets him fly faster and the strengths of the punches and kicks which is super fast alone without chakra but when used the opponent is practically has 0.0000000000000000001 percent of even surviving.

When using both chakra and the wing does not flap it is spread out unfurled when using the mobile suit while when not used it covers himself with it like how a bat does when sleeping and has those tiny holes on each jagged points of the wing which let's it fly at ungodly speed that with chakra it looks like it disappeared when using both surprisingly when he discovered it now with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan or EMS . As his Mobile suit took a running stance in the air Pendragons motors started humming as his wings turned even more sharper while the end points of the each wing started to go in flame.

"Let's get this thing started!".

* * *

In a dark room where there were two people sitting while two bodyguards were at each sides of one Man who seemed to be a noble while the other a ordinarery britannian who was twitching his hands to try to move one of his pawns. "Sorry I'm late but the traffic was crazy" a boy said walking inside the room with another boy who seemed to give blue hair with a motorcycle helmet with the standard outfit for Ashford Academy.

"Ahh, thank goodness you're here" the old man said walking to the black hair boy as he shook the boy's hand "oh, about that thing..." The boy said making the old man say it will be ready.

"Wohh, look at the board, how are young to win this Lelouch?" the young black hair named Lelouch looked back at his friend, Rivalz. "Don't worry".

"I envy you youngsters. With young youth at your side, don't you want to go back home and let the man do the dangerous work" the noble said to Lelouch as he just looked at the chessboard before he picked his king to move front.

"Sorry but I like to live in danger".

* * *

"Damn it were Japanese not elevens!" one red-haired women said making her partner sigh. There relaxation was over when they heard the police call them to pull over making the red hair jump out her seat and walk back to the inside of the van "hey, what are you going to do Kallen" the blue haired man said as he kept a steady drive while going faster.

"I'm going to teach them a lesson, Nagato".

Kallen took of the disguise as she had a red shirt and pants with brown leather strips across her body (I tried the best to describe the clothes). She jumped on the pilot seat as it pushed back inside the Glasgow making it hiss.

"Okay this is your last warning were telling you to pull off or we will shoot!" the speaker got no answer except a harken to be thrown at the helicopter making it fly down. "Crap, they have a Knightmare!".

"Yeah, you know what this bad ass mother can do!" Kallen said to them as a plane came to the Glasgow as it dropped a Sutherland "I can only imagine you dug that piece of scrap-heap you call a Knightmare in a thrift store".

"Hmm, Interesting that pilot has some skill in piloting a Knightmare" Naruto said looking at them up in the sky.

* * *

10 minutes later

"I will grant you the power of kings and if you accept than in return you will help me with something." Women said as Lelouch was standing in a middle of a place that looked like a supernova "I accept the contract!".

**Thats for the first i think i will always have most of the information that is needed for the story to be finished in the first and the reason Naruto is in this different world is because of the new chance he got from kami to do whatever the hell he wants Literally since he is now practically god and can go anywhere since he is now immortal and his wife's and he has gotten this company to become number 1 because he practically is awesome please if I explained it in some way it would make him like owe someone because you need supporters for creating company which i know even though I'm 13 and because i would not want our grey which means good or evil to be lapdog for someone because he owes them so yeah t he next chapter will be like the same thing in code geass when the truck explodes and c.c comes and all the Sutherland TRIES to kill all the 'Elevens' they call the japanese now bye and Tell me if its good or confusing or is there something i need to change or anything so Byeee oh wait there will be some action in the next so yeah again BYEEE AND REVIEW**


	2. info for knightmare frame

This is for information for those who do not know what is code geass and what is a knightmare and im almost done with the second chapter so don't be afraid it might be done today so yippey for me and you and sorry if your hopes were up but this is just info. Note that this has not spoilers for people who are new to this I made sure that it is mostly their personality and history for who are faithful reader and I definitely recommend it for people who do not know code geass

**Overview of knightmare frame**

Knightmare Frames often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four and five meters tall, about twice the height of an average main battle tank, giving them a significant height advantage, although not necessarily range advantage. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Knightmare Frames are equipped with Landspinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Visual data is gathered through Factsphere sensors, which have thermographic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. Factspheres are commonly protected under a layer of armor which can be retracted to improve system sensitivity. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'hump back' in the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. Although Knightmare heads seem to have no real function besides housing Factsphere sensors, it seems they are required to pilot the Knightmare, as seen when a pilot ejects himself when his life in danger and the Knightmare's head is knocked off.

Knightmare Frames are typically armed with rocket-propelled anchors called Slash Harkens and a number of other weapons. Mass-production models usually carry handheld rifles, which are able to fire micro ordinance as well, and a number of Chaos Mines, cylindrical air burst grenades that spray deadly shrapnel over a small area. Less common equipment, though more widespread as the series progresses, are Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), a form of vibroblade which oscillates at a high rate to cut through almost anything, and Hadron Cannons, powerful energy cannons which can obliterate almost anything in their path. Late in 2017, Float , devices which allow Knighmares to fly, are introduced, and by 2018 also fall into common use.

**Power source for knightmare **

Knightmare Frames are powered by the Yggdrasil Drive, a fictional energy source. Its centerpiece is a Sakuradite device called the Core Luminous where in a cube of unknown composition is weightlessly suspended. The centerpiece may also contain some kind of liquid, as when the Lancelot first launched, bubbles could be seen rising before the activation of the Core Luminous. The cube revolves at high speeds during a state of drive activation known as Yggdrasil Resonance, apparently involved in the conduction of electricity. The technology is named after the Yggdrasil Tree of Norse Mythology. The drive is recharged through a Sakuradite energy filler _._

Despite constant animations directed at the Yggdrasil Drive, its location in the Knightmare has never been made clear, nor has the energy filler. It is estimated the Yggdrasil Drive's location is around the waist for most Knightmare frames, as arms and legs are constantly destroyed in combat but the Knightmare is still able to function.

In old mass production types, the head is used to store the Factsphere sensor and the chest is occupied by an extension of the cockpit used as the emergency ejection function. The Tristan Divider is still able to function while the frame is severed at the waist, as seen in the finale of R2.

**Britannian Imperial Family Britannia is ruled by the imperial family, which holds the highest positions within its government and military. The prince and princesses are ordered by number, which is determined by the status of their mothers, the imperial consorts. For example, Clovis is the Third Prince while Lelouch is the Eleventh Prince. The numbering of the imperial princes and princesses is sorted by gender. For example, Euphemia is the Third Princess and Clovis is the Third Prince. The princes and princesses use the same surname prefix as their mother. Members of the royal family are able to elect a personal guardian called a "Knight," who are given authority and placed directly under their command, with their own unit. Cornelia's Knight is Guilford who, along with her, commands a unit of Gloucesters.**

Character info

C.C. is an immortal girl who outwardly appears to be little more than 16 years old. She becomes Lelouch Lamperouge's accomplice when he makes a Geass contract with her. She is willful almost to a fault, usually doing whatever she wants regardless of whether or not it inconveniences others, particularly with Lelouch. She also likes to withhold information, usually telling people just enough to leave them wondering. C.C. has a strong penchant for pizza, especially Pizza Hut's (which sponsors the show in Japan, though the logo is blurred out or digitally removed in the English dub); she constantly orders pizzas to Lelouch's house using his credit card. She also carries around a stuffed toy of "Cheese-kun", the company's mascot in Japan. Her love of pizza is often used for comedic effect, as she was twice willing to risk capture simply to get a piece of a giant pizza being made by the Student Council (which is ruined both times). Both Lelouch and Kallen sometimes refer to her as "Pizza Girl".

C.C. is initially introduced as a mysterious, calm, collected and cool-headed young woman that carries herself with an endearing sense of pride, playful self-assurance and nonchalance. As the series develops, however, it is revealed that C.C.'s experiences over the course of her considerable lifetime, compounded by the implications of leading an immortal existence without death, have led her to gradually adopt a seemingly mocking and unsympathetic, though logical view of the world, and even perhaps what might be described as a somewhat nihilistic outlook on life and existence. Despite the often nonchalant manner in which she conducts herself, it is revealed that C.C. is, in actuality, quite sensitive on the subject of her own humanity, and is, incidentally, scornful of her immortality, which she describes as 'merely an experience' in accordance with the idea that existing and living are mutually exclusive, as living implies that there is an end. C.C's experience with her immortal condition has left her with a deep and sorrowful sense of loneliness and isolation, and is ultimately a fate that she is implied to be seeking final restitution from throughout the series. Though C.C. often teases and instigates petty frictions between herself and Lelouch, she is, in actuality, deeply loyal to him, with many instances throughout the series whereby she intentionally elects to disregard her own safety in order to protect Lelouch from harm. Throughout the series, C.C also demonstrates having a dry, mildly sardonic and somewhat peculiar sense of humor, often finding amusement in things that others do not, or alternatively, amusement in things that are strictly contained between herself and Lelouch. C.C., by her own admission, is apparently not fond of conventional humor, going so far as to bluntly proclaim that she "hates jokes".

Cornelia li Britannia is the Second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Army. Extremely skilled in Knightmare Frame combat, she establishes Britannian rule in the Middle Eastern Area 18 shortly before her appointment as Viceroy of Area 11 following Clovis's death. She has a strong distrust of foreigners, even those with Honorary Britannian status, and prefers to win without their help. Though she is decisive and straightforward in most situations, she has a soft spot for her sister Euphemia, such that she prioritizes Euphemia's safety over the completion of her objectives. Her personal Knight is Gilbert G.P. Guilford, who commands the Glaston Knights.

Clovis la Britannia is the Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and former Viceroy of Area 11. He is timid and narcissistic, as well as unaccustomed to failure. He and Lelouch would often play chess during their childhood; despite consistently losing, Clovis viewed Lelouch as a friendly rival. Clovis was apparently involved in the research on C.C. and others like her, and he feared that his involvement might get him disowned were it made public. When C.C.'s capsule is stolen by Japanese resistance fighters under the mistaken belief that it contains poison gas, Clovis is quick to order the eradication of the Shinjuku ghetto to disguise his secret project.

Euphemia li Britannia is Lelouch's half-sister and the Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. She is a kindhearted and open-minded woman who despises conflict in any form. She is a very optimistic person unlike many of her siblings. Unlike her brother Lelouch she is a pacifist and reformist.

Schneizel el Britannia is the Second Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the Prime Minister of Britannia. Schneizel is a strategist on par with Lelouch, as he is the only person whom Lelouch was unable to beat in chess as a child. Schneizel is ruthless and cold, willing to sacrifice lives without a second thought to achieve his ends. He is also very charismatic and caring toward his subordinates.

Marianne vi Britannia is the fifth wife of the Emperor of Britannia and the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally, titled the 98th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. She is nicknamed "Marianne the Flash" for her piloting skills, having been the test pilot for the Ganymede Knightmare Frame with the support of the Ashford Foundation, which was then a contender in the development of the first Knightmare Frame prototypes. When Lelouch was a child, she was assassinated within the Aries Palace, purportedly by terrorists, and the culprits were never found.

Milly Ashford is the granddaughter of the school superintendent, and president of the Student Council. Milly enjoys teasing Shirley and is eager to discover Lelouch's weaknesses. Milly is aware of Lelouch's identity as a former prince of Britannia, her family having supported Empress Marianne. Marianne's assassination led to the family's nobility status being stripped.

Rivalz Cardemonde is one of Lelouch's friends, usually driving Lelouch around on his motorbike as an ante for their bets on chess games. He has a part-time job as a bartender/waiter and carries unrequited love for Milly Ashford.

Shirley Fenette is a friendly girl and is a member of the swimming club. She was merely curious about Lelouch at first, but became intrigued after an incident where Lelouch showed his ability to keep calm in a public argument. She has a habit of always calling him "Lulu".

**Vincent ward**

**General Characteristics**

**Crew:** One**Height:** 4.44 meters**Weight:** 6.89 metric tones**Power Source:** Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

**Design Features**

Cockpit Ejection SystemFactsphere SensorLandspinner Propulsion SystemOptional Float System

**Armament**

2x Lance-Type Maser Vibration Swords (MVS)2x Elbow-mounted Stun Tonfas2x Hip-mounted Slash Harkens

**Optional Armaments**

1x Assault Rifle w/Grenade Launcher


	3. The Pendragon Attacks

What up people its nice to see you guys again and I know I made him super powered but don't worry he will limit his power to one percent or two if it's an at least a worthy opponent except Naruko and Kushina who can fight him in his fivety percent which is really a lot so yeah and I will have Nunally in I can see how to introduce Naruto to nunally and Cornelia is something I don't know how but I will try so don't lose hope I'm like kinda getting something for her but it's still not enough to make her love him.

You guys were wanting longer chapter which will my first time making such long one so forgive me for the grammars most happened because of the auto fix and I need it for small ones for it so yeah and Kallen I don't know if I should or not put her in the harem or let her be with Lelouch or her just not being in one so now I have like 1 telling me not to put her with Naruto and let her be with Lelouch and another wanting her to be with him so you guys need to review and tell me which of the three you want.

I will have Nunally in the harem and maybe Kaguya and that white-haired girl and since his 15 that lessens the gap a little also about Tsunade i think i can do something with that and I'll have that issue for until chapter 5 or so yeah and please review and no flamers. also about the company god man that review it had practically broke half of my muse for this so that guy who talked about how about the company is and so guess that his company will be the ones who just create weapons and mobile suits and other vehicles Naruto used for war.

Im gonna still have him be the one who practically owns Britannia also I do not own Naruto, code geass, majestic prince. Now there can be only 1 or 2 more girls in the harem except Kallen which will not count for the how many girls so make a wise decision and tell me how she will be in love with him cause i can't write so many even though I love harem and look now I have written like 500 words for some explanations.

The series is set in an alternative timeline where the world is split into three superpowers, Britannia, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union (previously known as the Euro-Universe). The story takes place after the Holy Britannian Empire's conquest on Japan in August 10, 2010, a.t.b. (1955 AD), by means of Britannia's newest weapon, the "Autonomous Armored Knight" or called knightmare frames. In turn, Britannia effectively strips Japan and its citizens of all rights and freedoms and renames the country Area 11 with its citizens referred to as Elevens.

Lelouch Lamperouge is an exiled Britannian prince who was sent as a bargaining tool to Japan, along with his sister Nunally Lamperouge, by his father, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, after his mother, Marianne Vi Britannia, was killed. When Marianne was murdered, Nunnally was set up as a false witness. Because of this, her sight and her ability to walk were taken from her. This makes it difficult for Lelouch because he must take care of her while on the run in Japan during the war. After the war in the ruins of a Japanese city he then vows to his Japanese friend Suzaku Kururugi that he will one day obliterate Britannia. Seven years later, Lelouch gets caught up in a terrorist attack and finds a girl called C.C. (C2), who saves Lelouch's life from the Britannian Royal Guard, by making a contract with him that grants Lelouch a power known as Geass. This power also known as the Power of the King, allows him to command anyone to do whatever he wants, whether bending their will to live, fight, or die on his behalf – though only with direct eye contact. Lelouch decides to put his Geass to use and find the person who killed his mother, destroy the Britannian Empire, and to create a better world where his younger sister, Nunnally, can live happily. In the process, Lelouch becomes the leader of the resistance movement known as The Black Knights under his alter ego Zero, as he gains popularity and support among the Japanese on his way towards rebellion.

As Naruto is in the skies looking at the site in a building with Pendragon's microscope which is in the mobile suit eyes which lets him see objects hundreds of miles away and tells the information of it."Mm what is this some kind of bloodbath" looking at the various soldiers who are practically dead than soon noticed a boy who looks two years older than him walking forward looking at the Sutherland which was going to the site of the royal guards who were dead Naruto made a quick decision to destroy the Sutherland.

Revving up his engines and putting chakra the Pendragon quickly dissaperd and came back right at the Sutherland" what the" she was not able to finish when fist of the gold and white mobile suit struck at her chest making it bent under the pressure of the fist which now the eject pod opened and the women escaped. Naruto looked back at the black hair "can you please open up so I can see my protector and that I can show my father who's an archduke who to thank for".

Carefully laying out a plan for Lelouch to have the mobile suit which means to make the pilot give him it by using the geass. "Sorry but your geass does not work on me even if I came out they still wouldn't work" Lelouch cursed as he did not plan for his ace to be already known by someone.

"But I will help you get a Sutherland so don't let your hopes go down" Lelouch lit up thinking he would help him with that amazing mobile suit which he never saw anything like it and the speed and strength was absolutely astounding to beat that Sutherland in a second. "All right I accept it but why didn't you let me just manipulate that other Sutherland?"questioned as did not understand why.

"Oh well I just wanted to do it and I'm not joining you or anyone I'm alone but I just want to see what you will do and how much I could annoy you Lelouch Vi Britannia" shock and anger was written all over never suspecting him to know about him even his special power which the guy said was geass.

" How do you even know about me and why are you helping me?" Lelouch was getting frustrated from the guy who doesn't give enough information to why he would help and saying that he is going to annoy him was even going to be much of trouble for him?

"Well how I know you is because I'm able to and second I already told you I just want to see what happens its like a game of chess and your one of the players and I am the spectator I just want to see what happens and when I'm going to interfere but don't worry I'm not gonna stop for what you are planning not unless I have to but I don't right now so why don't finish this conversation and let me get you a Sutherland with no danger of getting killed".

Lelouch couldn't see anything wrong except with him trying to interfere which he did not need with him having a superior mobile suit "Fine I accept" "well than your majesty I will now go to get you your Sutherland".

As Naruto was finished he ejected from his seat and stood up looking at him Lelouch was stunned it was only a kid who's younger than him. "For your future question I know I'm young and I am 15 and your 17 but that doesn't matter right now is it so just stay here and watch over my mobile suit since doing it without mine will be much easier and don't try to pilot mine you will get nasty surprise if you ever try to pilot it".

Lelouch was curious as to how he was going to get a Sutherland with just him no human could take down a knightmare without another one. "Oh and how are you going to do that?" questioned the confused prince but the blonde didn't say anything as he now walked to the edge of the destroyed wall and than grabbed one of his scroll which he opened now was wearing an anbu armor and a fox mask with his own sword which had a golden blade and a black hilt for the colors.

"Don't worry now just sit there for a minute and I will get you your Mobile suit" after the last talk Naruto fell down the building to Lelouch amazement and dissapered than he came back with a Sutherland which was not damaged whatsoever "how did you get a Sutherland that easy?"

"Just worry about how you are going to stop the britannian soldiers and I will do my work to stop the killing and you gather up the japanese and try to win" Naruto jumped back into the pilot seat and soared to the sky to look for any Sutherlands.

Lelouch was confused and amazed of how a kid was able to get a knightmare led alone without using another one but he didn't have time to get confused so he came up to the hangar and piloted the Sutherland to a spot to hide in.

"Damn you Britannians!" screamed kallen who was on the verge to cry of all the japanese who were dead because of the Britannia soldiers."Hey kallen can the Glasgow still move?" questioned a man in the radio "it's okay ohgi i'll decoy them and get the people out of here the only ones who will be captured is those of us and the resistance!" "i know but were trapped they got us completely surrounded" Kallen was furious of the brtiannians and what they were doing.

Naruto who was easily taking down all the Sutherlands with his Pendragon slashed them with his claws or with his big dual gun on both sides of his left hip and right hip which are called ebony and ivory with his black sword that made all of the Sutherland fear of its unholy power. "Man this is getting boring huh what mobile suit is that?" Naruto was looking at his sensors he saw that the troops which was controlled by Lelouch was getting destroyed by one unit. "Hmmm maybe it will be someone who could entertain me.

10 minutes earlier

Lelouch who was on top of a building looked at the Glasgow which was trying to escape from Jeremiah and some other of a plan to win the battle he radio contacted the women in the Glasgow."Hey women in the Glasgow" kallen was surprised someone knew their radio frequency "who are you how do you now my frequency" "the west entrance use the tracks to move to the west entrance" "who do you think you are" questioned the angered red head "That doesn't matter if you want to win you just have to trust me" 'to win?' thought as she now followed the order and jumped to the train tracks and kept running

"Okay what am i supposed to do now?" said to lelouch as Jeremiah and another Sutherland was following the Glasgow "you pathetic eleven if you simply run away this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport " said Jeremiah as a train came on the railroad "since you trust me your gonna win jump on the train" as he ordered kallen jumped on the train while Jeremiah was trying to push back the train and than ordered the other Sutherland to attack her as the other was about to jump a Harken came at it and destroyed the mobile suit.

"What the" Jeremiah did not have time to finish as lelouch Sutherland used his rifle to attack him damaging his land spinner making it useless "damn it must be one of the terrorist who got one of our Sutherland. Kallen saw a chance to destroy him and was about to attack before Jeremiah used the eject pod and escaped as the fight was finished ohjis group came to her "kallen what the hell was that radio message earlier? Questioned the black haired "what he contacted you to? "sure did and yoshi's group will be here soon.

As lelouch was planning each group he ordered when he contacted the leader of the resistance ohji, with Sutherlands which was in the train and had been able to destroy prince clovis army but when lelouch thought he almost won he got contacted by one of his Sutherland pilot "This is b group reporting enemy presence" Lelouch was wondering what more knightmare prince clovis was going to send. "Status" ordered to the pilot " everyone has ejected but the enemy has taken out four units and nothing flat" "enemy numbers?" lelouch wondered how many more did he send "just one i think it's a new model i never seen anything like it ahhh!" screamed the pilot as lelouch now knew that this one enemy was dangerous he needed someone who could be on par and what not of the blonde one.

Present time

"Naruto are you there?" said the black prince "yeah im here" "great can you take care of this little problem that has me worrying" asked to the blonde "im already on it i hope he will prove me entertaning " as Naruto jumped on one of the buildings he saw the little pest who he thought was an excellent pilot but it wont be enough for him to be Naruto. He jumped down with his two guns blasting at the mobile suit.

"Huh" suzaku looked back and saw a different model of a regular knightmare "who are you are you the enemy or friend" said in his speaker to the other mobile suit " im neither i just want to see if you will prove me entertaining enough for some time.

Naruto quickly ran to Lancelot in a blur leaving a huge crack behind and shot at the other mech suzaku blocked them with his shield but than soon Pendragon was already close to him he kicked to the Lancelot than came behind him and punched him down after that while he was in the sky he spinned down to the Lancelot and punched him in the face leaving a crack at it but Lancelot retaliated and tried to punch him but only failed when Naruto casted a rasengan on his right arm and shoved it to suzaku's chest which left a huge mark.

'Man that knightmare is out of my class and that pilot has better expererince than me' after that the Pendragon clutched the head of Lancelot and throwed him to one of the buildings. Naruto saw that there was a women and a baby who was falling "oh shit" he quickly jumped to them and caught them in his left hand and brought them down and said " stay safe"

Naruto came back and used his black sword to attack him but suzaku had his own sword and each clashed together fighting for dominance until suzaku's sword cracked than broke which led naruto to slash at him in the arm and legs making him immobile.

"Well that was atleast some excitement but not that great enough for me to go at 3 percent but ill leave you alone i want to fight you next time since you have some skills so you better be training until we meet again" suzaku was stunned in belief the enemy saved a civilan life which he was about to do and let him live simply because he wanted to fight him again.

"Suzaku kururiugi what the hell happened to the Lancelot its looks completely trashed everything is haywire and it will take a long time until its even operational" said the freaking out scientist suzaku did not know what to say " well there was this enemy who had a new Knightmare something i never seen its speed was even faster than the Lancelot and the strength it had was unbelievable" said the awed brown hair "well than we will get a pick up truck and get anything that would be salvageable".

"But I am curious as to how lancelot was beaten it was the newest Knightmare frame could that new model be even better?" the scientist was wondering who made that Knightmare but let that thought be stopped until suzaku came and explains him better "thank you " said suzaku "yes yes but your still driving the lancelot I never had seen such readings before with any other pilots" Suzaku lighted up knowing that he could help more people with the lancelot.

Lelouch now had the chance to get information on his mom and kill prince clovis right now he is wearing the honorary britannians soldier outfit a guard came to him with his gun ready to fire "halt this is prince clovis personal base" "well well thanks for the information now die!" lelouch used his geass and forced the soldier to shoot himself " now time to meet my dear brother".

Kallen who was running to the hideout saw ohji and followed him to the place, all of the people there were either crying, mourning or just being crazy.

Kallen had tears up her eyes but refused to cry as she checked on everybody the wall exploded showing britannian soldiers and a tank "so this is the place you vermin eleven scum were hiding every one fire at one, two, thr-" "Every britannian soldiers and knights I order you to stand down and to not destroy any other buildings unless i say so I repeat every knight and soldiers are to stop the destruction" said prince clovis on the speaker.

" Are you satisfied?" said prince clovis to the soldier "very" said lelouch in disguise "so what should we do now play chess?" questioned the young prince "that has a familer ring" lelouch lifted the helmet off but his face was still hidden in the shadow.

"What are you talking about who are you?" ordered the soldier "don't you remember we used to play chess every time and you would always lose" said lelouch. Clovis now had his eyes wide opened "no-no no way I thought you were dead?" "well I'm not and I want information about who killed my MOTHER!".

I'm sorry I know I left it in a cliffhangar but wanted to ask you if you wanted prince clovis to live and repent for his action or simply kill him I need to see some reviews telling me which of the two you want and if he lives I think I can make him obedient to naruto like how lelouch did with suzaku in the last season of code geass and I will have the white haired girl I forgot and lady kaguya but if there's many objection in the review telling me not to than I'll stop so you guys have like 3 to 4 days until the final decision is up and if I don't see any than I'll let them be with naruto also the kallen one it is still a tie you better review telling me if you want her or not or I'm just gonna put her in the harem and cornelia is still something I have to plan out but I will have her in the harem I just need to think of a good way to make her love him and i think that's it I hope you liked this since it has like 3000 words and some grammers are little bit messy and maybe I will do a regular 3000 words each chapter and I will have kushina and naruko in the third so yeah bye and Review and no flamers as to how I'm going with the story unless I want to change it and finally bye I love you guys.


	4. Romeo and Juliet

What up I'm sorry that it was taking so long but i had a funk and I THINK that it is gone so hallelujah and if you think I'm Jewish because of that I'm not and I believe that we all have gods up there so i hope you are not angry because you believe there's only one god and I'm okay I'm definitely okay with it but don't let it ruin my story my commenting hurtful words which i have gotten from other chapters and this as well and you need to tell me why its sucks cause 3 words are not gonna help me make it better. With that out relationships I have gotten a recommendation from ZWEIG you are the best i hope that you will support me when you can. the harem that i have now is Nunally, Tianze, Euphemia, C.C., Kaguya, Milly Ashford, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga ( if you don't like her than give me at least 3 reviews if you hate her) and Sakura haruno(same thing with Hinata tell me review don't rage quit I'm not gonna have them until next chapter so you have a choice leave one of them or both) and that's it for Naruto and Lelouch paring is with Shirley (unless you don't want her with him and Ohgi/Villeta (same thing with Shirley i will have the introduction which was in the third chapter until 5 or 7 so for people who needs reminders.

Now that's done REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME AND NO FLAMERS IF IT IS THAN TELL ME WHATS WRONG AND IF IT"S JUST TELLING ME IT SUCKS THAN LEAVE I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'RE READING THIS IF YOU'RE GOING TO PUT STUPID COMMENTS AND MY FELLOW PEOPLE WHO LOVE THIS BOOK THANK YOU GUYS, YOU ARE THE MOTIVATION I NEED FOR WRITING THIS :) I quickly redited this chapter since I saw some things wrong :( NOTE THAT HINATA AND SAKURA ARE NOT IN THE HAREM UNTILL NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU BETTER TELL ME WHICH CHARACTER OR IF YOU HATE BOTH SO DON'T STOP READING JUST BECAUSE I PUT THEM YOU STILL HAVE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER

The series is set in an alternative timeline where the world is split into three superpowers, Britannia, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union (previously known as the Euro-Universe). The story takes place after the Holy Britannian Empire's conquest on Japan in August 10, 2010, a.t.b. (1955 AD), by means of Britannia's newest weapon, the "Autonomous Armored Knight" or called knightmare frames. In turn, Britannia effectively strips Japan and its citizens of all rights and freedoms and renames the country Area 11 with its citizens referred to as Elevens.

Lelouch Lamperouge is an exiled Britannian prince who was sent as a bargaining tool to Japan, along with his sister Nunally Lamperouge, by his father, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, after his mother, Marianne Vi Britannia, was killed. When Marianne was murdered, Nunnally was set up as a false witness. Because of this, her sight and her ability to walk were taken from her. This makes it difficult for Lelouch because he must take care of her while on the run in Japan during the war. After the war in the ruins of a Japanese city he then vows to his Japanese friend Suzaku Kururugi that he will one day obliterate Britannia. Seven years later, Lelouch gets caught up in a terrorist attack and finds a girl called C.C. (C2), who saves Lelouch's life from the Britannian Royal Guard, by making a contract with him that grants Lelouch a power known as Geass.

This power also known as the Power of the King, allows him to command anyone to do whatever he wants, whether bending their will to live, fight, or die on his behalf – though only with direct eye contact. Lelouch decides to put his Geass to use and find the person who killed his mother, destroy the Britannian Empire, and to create a better world where his younger sister, Nunnally, can live happily. In the process, Lelouch becomes the leader of the resistance movement known as The Black Knights under his alter ego Zero, as he gains popularity and support among the Japanese on his way towards rebellion. BUT ALL THAT IS CRAP IN THIS FANFICTION STORY AND MOST OF IT IS FOR NARUTO TO DO SINCE HE IS BASICALLY AWESOME AND REMEMBER NO FLAMERS!

After Clovis told Lelouch that he didn't kill his mom or helped it by using geass on him he had been able to get characters which was at the murder scene who was princess Cornelia and the second prince schnizel who could be the killers or knows who it was. Lelouch was irritated that he had no information but swept it aside knowing he could get the information from his brother and sister (AKA Schnizel and Cornelia).

Lelouch knew he could not have him telling about his reappearance so he had to shoot his brother. Aiming at his head Prince Clovis was frantically trying to stop him but after closely pulling his trigger a hand came at his shoulder looking back he saw the blonde that helped him.

"Why are you here" said the confused black prince, "I'm here so I can see if you want to trade places".

Lelouch was confused what he was asking, "What are you talking about?" Curious about what he was asking, "What I'm saying is I'll take up the offer to destroy Britannia and find the murderer who killed your mother I swear it by my name as Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon!" said Naruto with determination and no lie to his promise.

Lelouch did not know what to say someone who will do everything to bring Britannia to his knee but was still skeptical about why would he help him, "What are your reason for to destroy Britannia." Said Lelouch who was suspicious why he would do it.

"Because of someone who was in my past has come back." Lelouch still didn't believe Naruto promise,"Look I'm saving you the trouble to destroy Britannia which I will and if you agree I can fix Nunnally eyesight and her legs, also a bonus you can be in safe protection from Britannia in my secret island where no one can come to."

Lelouch did not know what to say after hearing that Nunnally's eyesight and legs will come back and the safe protection from his island which he did not know where it was or if what he said was true that it would protect him and Nunnally. "Where is the island and how can i know that this island is not some sort of trap?".

Naruto laughed as he thought Lelouch would already know his status when he saw him or at least when he said his full name, 'Some people are not always smart i guess even for a prince' he smirked as he looked back at Clovis as he was still shaking and was still staying in his spot, he looked back at Lelouch as he spread both of his arms wide.

"I am the leader of the biggest company in the world the Pend Corps which creates all kinds of weapons and mobile suits or what you guys call 'knightmare'.Britannia was one of all the country's that wanted the Pend Corps weapons and our mobile suit, of course we gave you are oldest kind of weapons and Knightmare since if you had our latest's than all the leaders of each country would start a major war on another country if not all of them so we limited how much you should know.

Of course since we gave you guys the Sutherland your scientists have start finding how it ticks and what materials you needed for them but it would matter less since it cannot match our field of technology and science and it would take thousand if not hundreds of years to match ours.

Since Britannia has been taking orders from someone I know(not Charles or Madara and definitely not Sasuke) and has used the technology to take over other countries just for the greed i will completely destroy Britannia and bring the Japanese people the land which was their home!" Naruto was a little out of breath from that long talk which he definitely needed to say to Lelouch which had wide eyes and his mouth was open from the revelation of who Naruto was and finding out left him stunned.

"Now do belive me?" Naruto said with a smirk as he saw the reaction from him which was priceless "I-I-I guess if you actually would do it, than I'll believe you" Lelouch said with determination Naruto smiled as he patted him on the shoulder "now the living evidence" Naruto looked at Clovis who started to shake even more "n-n-n-no please don't kill me!" Clovis had his hands in defense as Naruto took the gun from Lelouch hands and aimed it at his chest where his heart is and shot at him three times.

Now Clovis with a dead looking face with his hand motionless "Well you can't change the world without killing someone" Naruto looked back at Lelouch and put his hand on his shoulder "look I know you had a hard life I did to but you know having your family with you is something that I believe as a precious person who can never be replaced ever now look back at Nunally she is your sister she wants to help you as well as you're helping her she wants to relive your burden even if it's just a bit and she is trying so shouldn't you as well help her with it by being beside her".

Lelouch had tears in his eyes with sadness and guilt. After the teary moment he remembered something " Naruto you do know that I have a geass and that I need to fulfill the contract since I accept it? Naruto face palmed himself forgetting to talk about it.

"Oh yeah I forgot don't worry I can fix that just stand still" Lelouch straighten up while Naruto put his hand on Lelouch face which started to glow as well as both of their body glowed in red until it finally stopped making the black hair fell down in exhaustion, "W-w-what happened?" as Lelouch barely had a breath to say the words.

"I took your geass power and gave it to me which I really don't need but I'll keep it since I always thought it was pretty cool when you activate it you know, but the reason as why you are exhausted is because you had the geass and it was not supposed to be taken away which let it to be taken so it had tried to escape using everything in your body except he bones to not get taken away but failed. Man I created a really good power!"

Naruto smiled as they are now in the Pend Corps car which is a Lamborghini black color everything with it can drive up to 1000 mph but they went 500 while the car flies YES FLIES to the Ashford academy, Lelouch still had many questions which Naruto helped answering as most of the questions were how does he know about Nunnally and how was he able to take the geass and the answer for the first were Naruto met Nunnally a while back in a garden where they had talks about how beautiful flowers were and about peace and met a few more times until he couldn't find them anymore.

The second answer for the last question, Naruto told all about him as when he first came here when there was only a few people and he bestowed a little of his blood which held great power to the mortals who were than soon immortal with powers that they can give to another person through contract which Naruto called the code bearer's and that the person who's name was C.C. was of the Code bearer and had given him power to Lelouch through a contract he had to fulfill.

That contract is now disabled as Naruto had his geass and the contract was nullified since he was the creator of the geass and can take it or give it to another person which he did to Lelouch taking away his geass which he never did, since he never saw anyone who had a geass but if done than he will have it and can bend it to his will to do anything he wanted and had perfect connection or sync with it, if Lelouch was to trust him with all the things he was supposed to do now Naruto wanted to do what Lelouch wanted to be done and he knew that it would be hard to believe all that.

After Naruto's butler finished driving to the gate of the Ashford academy Yes his butler whose 65 years old with a british accent and he looked just like Alfred from batman DROVE THE LAMBORGHINI while listening to Apple bottom jeans which was a little embarrassing to Naruto as Lelouch looked at him with 'what the fuck' look.

After that weird scene they got walked to Lelouch and her sister place in the student council room where they went up on the stairs ( oh i forgot to say what he is wearing now he is wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and black jeans and had chains on his left hip that goes around his butt to his left pocket with a yellow hat on the right side of his face).

As the door automatically opened Naruto saw Nunnally with a wheel chair and a maid "how has it been Nunally" said Lelouch as he started walking to Nunnally but stopped when he saw that she had tears on her face, he rushed to her holding her hand "i-its you isn't it Naru-kun its been to long my Romeo" said Nunally with a smile which her eyes till had tears.

Naruto looked at her as well and came closely to her as well and had tears in his right eye "y-yeah its been to long my Juliet" said it with love as he cupped her cheek while the maid was shocked by how close they were while Lelouch was not much shocked by it as he saw and heard how he talked about Nunnally when they were in the car and he knew it was filled with love and so he had no anger or worry for her since he now saw how both loved each other and it sealed the deal "so when are you love birds gonna marry?" jokingly Lelouch said as Nunally punched him with strength he didn't knew she had "s-s-shut up my idiot of a brother" Nunnally had a full blush on her face which would make Hinata jealous.

"Well i was thinking when you are ready Nuna-chan and maybe in a few years after marriage we can have lots of babies!" Naruto energetically said forgetting how babies are created while Nunally who was a major masochist and pervert blushed even more as she fainted and dropped on the ground while giggling to herself " well since i see you guys love each other i wonder how she would strangle me or beat me to death if she did not see very often" Lelouch who was now imagining his little sister wrath.

"Well i guess sending both of you to my island will end someone dying wait why not let some of my friends who can let you still be in the academy and protect you while you and Nunally are here i'll call them" Naruto took out his Pend Corps phone called Pend galaxy s10 phone and clicked on one of his friends, as the phone rang it got picked up by a female voice "NARUTOOOOOO!" Naruto's head fell back from the voice as well as Lelouch and Nunnally woked up from it while the maid helped her up to the wheel chair.

Naruto slowly picked up his phone and put it back to his ear "h-h-hey there Kushi-chan" "DON'T YOU DARE KUSHI-CHAN ME I SAW IN OUR PERSONAL DATABASE YOU OUT OF A MOBILE SUIT WHICH I HAVE NEVER SEEN SO YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING THINGS FROM ME HUH NARUTO!" Kushina was completely angry from it as much as Naruto could say as he swore that his left ear was broken but Juubi fixed it up oh yeah i forgot about her yeah the ten tails is a women who is deeply in love with Naruto's strength and his personality.

"Listen Kushi-chan can you please forgive me if i say that me, you and Naruko can relive back our high school year?" Kushina squealed as well as Naruko who must have listened to the phone as going back to high school since it helped both feel less old as she is which is about 3532 and dress themselves in school outfits while making guys be in jealousy of Naruto, while the girls become jealous of them "oh we forgive you so we will come there right away with Tsunade" "Thats great I needed her with one of my lovers you know Nunnally"

Lelouch and the rest of the people beside Naruto looked at each other wondering who was that women, "Aww, she is so cute in that photo when both of you played romeo and juliet in that garden, god it was so cuuute." Naruto was embarrased at remembering about the play they did but he still enjoyed it A LOT with her but he would never say that to Kushina but Nunnally he would.

"Okay than i guess i'll see you soon Kushi-chan, Naruk-chan.", "Yeah bye to my love" Naruko and Kushina said together, Naruto smiled as he looked at Lelouch and Nunally while the maid had an Impassive face "w-w-wait so your mom accepts us being together?" Nunally said, "YEP" they very much agreed on it.

"Now there is something i must tell you Nunally your eyesight and legs can be fixed by one of my lovers who is an excelled doctor who is the head of my medical company so she and my mom and sister will come here with some extra people and will watch you and lelouch because I'm going to destroy Britannia and i hope that our love can still be held tightly" Naruto looked down with sadness if Nunally refused the idea than she would want to break the special bond. "All right".

Naruto eyes wide opened as he look at Nunanlly "w-what?" "alright if that is the way that the world can be a gentler place and i know you always hoped for peace without bloodshed and i understand that peace can not be attained without taking lives but you better promise me that you will not die" said Nunnally as he looked at him even without using her eyes she can sense their love and where each other are it's something that made Nunnally happy knowing their bonds are stronger than any.

"Heheh Nunnally i can't die Im immortal and when we get married you will be immortal as we will always bask in each other's love" Naruto cupped her cheek while she smiled happily while tears came down on her face "y-yeah we will always be together forever" said Nunally as she slept tired from everything that happened and most of them was the happiest thing she would ever want.

"I think i should carry her to the bedroom do you know where it is?" questioned the blonde as he looked at Lelouch who had tears from the romantic moment as well as the maid "yeah follow me".

Naruto took Nunnally bridal style and followed Lelouch as he opened the door showing her room which had cute toys and photos of her and Lelouch which made him smile remembering all the time they had now that they can enjoy.

Naruto slowly came to her queen sized bed and laid her gently but her hand clutched on his right hand which wouldn't let go from the slight pull he gave "what should I do Lelouch?" whispered to the black prince as Lelouch smirked "well i guess you gotta sleep with her but remember no funny business or you will face an angry brothers wrath" warned the blonde as he shivered remembering Gaara who chased him across the desert when he learned about him and Temari relationship. Naruto quickly nodded which made Lelouch laugh a little "well I guess I should leave you lovers now".

Naruto looked at Nunnally in her sleepy face, he smiled and took the other spot on the bed which made Nunally jumped to him making Naruto's chest her pillow as he smiled at her while gently caressing her face "good night Nuna-chan".

The END

well that's it for this chapter it made me little teary from writing that romantic scene so i don't have much to say as to not flame about how Nunally wouldn't say that wouldn't true love be when accepting each others belief so yeah i really got nothing to say Byee and review if you want quicker chapters done.


	5. The Maelstrom Enrolls

Okay I see that we will not have sakura in this story so Hinata is going to be in here and kallen is something I don't know what to do so you better review telling me if you like her being with Lelouch or Naruto and I will have her be with someone in the next chapter so I'm warning ya and the last chapter you guys were confused it was when Naruto killed Clovis and the day was almost night so I'm pretty sure Lelouch went back to Ashford Academy after finishing that and came to Nunnally as well so yeah not confuse you guys or anything so NO FLAMERS. NOTE TELL ME ABOUT IF YOU WANT KALLEN WITH NARUTO OR LELOUCH THE DECISION WILL BE FINAL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I REPEAT MAKE YOUR DECISIONS NOW. I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR NARUTO AND MAJESTIC PRINCE.

**######################****_Naruto The Pendragon King##############################_**

The series is set in an alternative timeline where the world is split into three superpowers, Britannia, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union (previously known as the Euro-Universe). The story takes place after the Holy Britannian Empire's conquest on Japan in August 10, 2010, a.t.b. (1955 AD), by means of Britannia's newest weapon, the "Autonomous Armored Knight" or called knightmare frames. In turn, Britannia effectively strips Japan and its citizens of all rights and freedoms and renames the country Area 11 with its citizens referred to as Elevens.

Lelouch Lamperouge is an exiled Britannian prince who was sent as a bargaining tool to Japan, along with his sister Nunally Lamperouge, by his father, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, after his mother, Marianne Vi Britannia, was killed. When Marianne was murdered, Nunnally was set up as a false witness. Because of this, her sight and her ability to walk were taken from her. This makes it difficult for Lelouch because he must take care of her while on the run in Japan during the war. After the war in the ruins of a Japanese city he then vows to his Japanese friend Suzaku Kururugi that he will one day obliterate Britannia. Seven years later, Lelouch gets caught up in a terrorist attack and finds a girl called C.C. (C2), who saves Lelouch's life from the Britannian Royal Guard, by making a contract with him that grants Lelouch a power known as Geass. BUT ALL THAT IS CRAP SINCE NARUTO IS BASICALLY THE MAIN CHARACTER AND MOST OF THE THINGS REVOLVE WITH HIM :).

Inside Nunnally's room we can see Naruto waking up while Nunnally was still sleeping on Naruto's chest "mmm Nunnally I think its time to wake up" he looked at her who was hugging him more tightly "I don't want to" Nunnally said with a pout he looked at her and laughed a little but than remembered something "oh so you don't want to have your legs and eyes fixed?" Nunnally quickly woke up and spread her arms which he thought was to say 'carry me'.

After fixing themselves up Sayoko helped Nunnally dress up and brought her to a table for breakfast which they saw Lelouch who had bags in his eyes "didn't catch much sleep huh Lulu" Naruto joked which gave him a spoon in the face by Lelouch "why I have bags in my eye is because I am an early sleeper and I have never slept without 10 hours of sleep" Lelouch said lazily picking up another spoon and slowly ate his cereal "so I guess you need your beauty sleep to make your face pretty" Naruto laughed a little seeing Lelouch with a tick mark.

"Well with dinner finish I guess its time for us to visit my friends and lovers, so follow me" Naruto walked in down the stairs while he helped Nunnally by putting a special device on her wheel chair which lets it float, Nunnally was amazed by it while Lelouch had wide eyes but there was something more amazing when they went outside the student council and that the gate of the school opened showing a light brown Porsche and a red Lamborghini than a black Fords car driving on the road until it stopped and the door opened and all the students looked at the people that came out of the door they had sparks all around their body by their beauty and handsome face.

"Well, well they do know how to make a scene" said Naruto as he looked at Kushina which was wearing a standard ashford academy for women with a Pendragon symbol which was a sword almost plunging in a dragons mouth, it was located on her right side and Naruko who was a carbon copy of Kushina but with whisker marks.

"Eeekkk" the two lookalikes looked at Naruto and rushed at him and made him fall down while everyone was now looking at the blonde which the girls were screaming how handsome he was and how cute his whisker marks were "h-hey girls I'm guessing you been fine" Naruto looked at the two while ruffling their hair.

"Yeah its been good today to Naruto-kun" Gaara who was looking at him with a smile "yeah it has been good today seeing my mom and sister who is killing me with their death hug" they all laughed a while before getting themselves up while Naruto looked at Tsunade with a doctors outfit and she had her smile which made him happy "hey there Tsundae-chan".

"Yea, hey you to brat" she had a little blush from the suffix chan he put. "Well, its great seeing you guys also you to Hinata-chan and Shikamaru" Naruto greeted them who were standing close to car. While they greeted each other they started to talk about the protection of Lelouch and Nunnally in the student council room, they agreed that there could be possible risks that if someone knew Lelouch than the Ashford family than Lelouch friends could be in trouble.

The team Kushina who was the leader, with Shikamaru the strategist and Gaara with his skills in spying watched over Lelouch while Hinata, Tsunade whenever she can since she will be a doctor for the school, Naruko and Naruto will watch and protect Nunnally. After the plan was finished they came to the principals office where they met Milly Ashford's grandfather, who was overjoyed that they would help with the protection of Lelouch and Nunnally while protecting the Ashford family if the secret was ever revealed.

Naruto, Kushina, Naruko, Shikamaru, Gaara and Hinata met the student council who was happy to know that they would like to join the council gave them a job to fix the clubs activity budget with the annoyance of Naruko saying 'THIS IS NOT FUN' all of their hands were sore from the writing while they had to listen to Milly's perverted comments about each of the new girls and Shirley's bust sizes.

* * *

"God was that annoying I'm glad that we are finally going to the class" Naruko said while rubbing her sore right hand "yeah our president is a dirty old man in the inside" Shirley annoyingly said while huffing "yeah well thats Milly for you" Lelouch agreed with Nina "doing work right when you just enroll in this school is troublesome" Shikamaru said scratching his back as Kushina and the rest of the gang laughed at his attitude.

After coming inside the room all the girls screamed as they saw Naruto who was about to rape him when Naruko, Kushina and Hinata gave them the death glare which stopped them from attacking him. "Okay class this is Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon even though he is a little young he is a very brilliant student and he will be new in this school so be friendly with him" said the teacher "Oh why don't you sit right next to Kallen I think you guys can be good friends".

Naruto politely thanked the teacher while he studied Kallen who he saw her information with his special contact 'half Japanese and half Britannian interesting' Naruto took the seat on the left side with Kushina, Naruko and Hinata sat beside them while Gaara and shikamaru sat with Lelouch and his blue haired friend, Rivalz.

'Its nice seeing you again women in the Glasgow' telepathically said to Kallen who was wondering who this voice was 'who are you, how are you in my mind' Naruto laughed a little which Kallen looked at him wondering if he was the person 'yes its me i think talking telepathically is much better than speaking out loud we don't want anyone knowing about you being a terrorist now do we'.

'So you are the one who helped us in Shinjuku isn't it' 'well that was a different person but he gave me his job' 'what job?' Kallen became confused 'well the job to destroy Britannia and help him with something personal that only he can tell if he wants' Kallen had a look of shock 'destroy Britannia, but why?' she asked 'its because Britannia has been using technology for to destroy other countries which I gave them for to protect their own also because of someone from my past has come' Kallen stopped asking anymore as they begun writing a worksheet of the royal Britannian history much to Lelouch disgust.

* * *

Lelouch and Naruto with rest of the girls and boys began eating around a tree "what happened?, I saw Kallen showing different emotions in class?" the black prince said while eating his Sandwich "well I telepathically talked to her in the mind about Shinjuku" Lelouch was amazed about him able to talk telepathically but that was stopped when he didn't understand why he was revealing his identity.

"Why did you reveal your identity isn't it better not letting other people know who you are?" Naruto finished his Ramen and closed his eyes for a moment "I'm not going to reveal my identity to anyone only those I believe that can be trusted, if i don't reveal my identity to at least someone than they will grow suspicious wondering if they can really trust me with their lives so I need a few people who can help me when that happens".

Lelouch was amazed by his thinking far ahead and now he understood, "But what if they ever leak the information about your identity?".

"Well, than I guess the Japanese are no better than Britannia but if push comes to shove than it wouldn't matter that much, but i rather want my identity to be revealed after i have dealt enough damage to Britannia, if I have done that than Japan and other countries who could support us won't think that their leader is just a child" Naruto's height was pretty tall for his age as he was the exact height of lelouch so they would think he was an adult if he wore a mask.

After finishing their food they went back to class to the chemistry lab.

* * *

Naruto was planning how to convince the Japanese that he will help them and thinking of a design for his mask and clothes that he would wear when he becomes a different person " Pendragon-kun care to tell me what happens when you mix Sulfur and Acid" the teacher said, annoyed that he was not listening (Note that it's not real).

Naruto stood up "when Sulfur and Acid are mixed together it creates a more concentrate poison that can kill a person in minutes if drank and sniffed the only medicine that repels the Poison is a blood of a green frog mixed with a mash Argentine scales" Naruto said with a smirk at the Teacher who was asking one of the most hardest case that scientist had was easily solved 'he must have hated my company or something'.

After they finished class Naruto and the rest of the gang went to each other rooms, while Naruto and Lelouch went to Nunnally which they celebrated when they heard that Nunnally's legs were fixed and her eyes would be fixed as well after a few days.

Warning Lemons

Naruko, Kushina and Hinata were waiting for their blonde lover, "hey girls I'm guessing you want to 'do it'" Naruto said in his room as he scratched his back from what he said.

All the girls giggled, while they pushed him to the bed taking all of his clothes off "Na-ru-to-kun" all the girls said together while they took of their clothes and each took position while Kushina was on top of him having her ass stroking the 9 inch dick and slowly putted the dick in her vagina, gasping from the pleasure, her vagina was already wet inside.

Naruko slowly stride to Naruto's left and let him suck on her nipples as she moaned in pleasure "g-god Naruto your dick is so big I feel as if my insides are being teared up" Kushina said while she was moving up and down fast holding Naruto's right hand, clutching it from the pain and pleasure of his dick.

Hinata was kissing Kushina while Naruto sucked her vagina and Naruko was getting fingered by Naruto's left hand as she screamed from the pleasure, each of them got a chance to get fucked in the vagina with Naruto's nine inch dick.

End of lemon I am still new to lemon so I hope you liked it at least.

In the morning they woke up from the great sex while they again had sex in the bathroom but after that they wore their school uniform and was heading to class with Lelouch while Nunnally was going a different way which was a middle school class in The Academy. Naruto complained about how they didn't get to eat ramen but it was stopped when the girls reminded him that they had a long sex which took a lot of time.

* * *

"So how's campus life treating ya" Ohgi said while sitting on a chair "stifling I was stuck in history class yesterday, maybe I should head back" Kallen suggested not liking the school "no, stay there and let thing cool of, the armies on a high alert right now" Ohgi suggested looking back at the photo when Kallen and her brother Naoto and him were having fun in a river

"Besides Naoto would be happy knowing your in school" Kallen narrowed her eyes at the mention of her dead brother " yeah but I found out who the person on the radio it was a guy named Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon, do you know anything about him?" Kallen said waiting for Ohgi to answer "Ohgi?" "WOOHOOO!" Kallen's phone almost fell off the ground but she quickly caught it and was wondering what happened.

"Kallen you said Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon, THE Pendragon the one who holds the biggest company in the world, the one who created the Knightmares, the one WHO IS A TRILLIONARE" Ohgi was spinning on his chair from the revelation of who helped them 'if THE Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon helped us than he might help the resistance the chance to get back our country'. Kallen was amazed from what Ohgi said she didn't knew who he was since the students or teacher never talked about how rich he was or how powerful his company is since most of the girls were just screaming 'I want to have your babies'.

" Well I never thought he was that powerful?" Kallen said with wide eyes "yeah he has very influential partners that could help us in the resistance, but right now just stay on his good side we don't want our only hope to just go away" Ohgi said "yeah, okay Ohgi".

* * *

"The medieval time was a period where knights and kings ruled over kingdoms and fought each other for their greed, but one kingdom only existed for peace and prosperity it was Camelot where King Arthur Pendragon ruled over the Kingdom and created the knights of the round table, such as ours that carry out orders in the Holy empire of Britannia by the Emperor Charles Zi Britannia" Naruto answered, as all the students and teacher clapped.

After the class was finished Naruto's girls and the guys walked out of the class except Naruto as he needed to talk to Kallen who was talking to her friends, he slowly walked over to her spot as the girls moved away to give space for the two "do you think you can spare a minute, I need to talk to you" Naruto said getting reactions from other girls and guys " Sure, I was wondering when you were gonna ask" soon all the girls squealed from their mistaken thoughts.

* * *

"What is your goal in all of this?" Kallen ordered while narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Naruto was at least not shocked by the question as he knew that it would be hard to believe him when he states that he would destroy Britannia which most would think is a myth, but not for him. "It is the same thing as I said, destroy Britannia and help a certain someone " "don't give me that bullshit I know you have a reason for all this, tell me is it so that you can control japan if your plan ever worked and betray us in the end and just kill us when we are useless tools, huh TELL ME!" Kallen was not going to be nice to him even if Ohgi said it since she had suspicions of his reasons.

Naruto narrowed his face from all that stupid assumptions and was about to say something until Shirley came, who was standing on the top floor ledge screaming "there it is!" as she stretched her right hand which had a chip "oh good you found our lab data" Nina said taking the chip "good, man my ass was killing me" Rivalz said getting up and scratching his butt while Lelouch slapped Rivalz hand off his butt saying that his hand was going to smell like shit which caught him a punch in the face but he dodged it.

Than the door on the middle of the stairs opened up showing Milly with green-blue apron on with a table with food, "were you able to find it, I finished up a mainch, should we dig in?" ( I really don't know how to spell the food so yeah). Naruto was confused what was happening but liked what Milly was wearing it sparked his mind for to make his wives wear one "um what is going on here Milly-chan" he said which made Milly giggle "Naruto, don't you know? I thought thats why you brought Kallen here, were inducting Kallen, you and all the new members of the student council for celebration, it was my grandfathers plan actually" Naruto was still confused "the old man?".

The blonde said which made Milly giggle again by his lack of respect "my grandfather thought it was best because of Kallens poor health she would have harder time with regular club acitivity" Milly said while forgetting to give her name "oh silly me my name is Milly Ashford the student council president, pleasure to meet you" Milly politely said finishing putting the plates and the food down on a empty white table "oh thank you, the pleasure is all mine" Kallen said.

Rivalz Introduced himself as well as all the other members did to and soon Kushina, Naruko, Hinata, Shikamaru and Gaara came inside the room wondering what was happening while Milly was happy as she clasped her hands together "great now everybody is here except Nunnally" Milly's worry was soon put off when Nunnally came walking out of the front door with cupcakes and tiny boxes which Naruto quickly helped carry some of them while lelouch took the rest while the both hold Nunnally's hand to make sure she does not fall down or lose balance.

The older Student council group was shocked from seeing Nunnally able to walk and started to ask questions which Naruto answered leaving out some things but after that all of the student council where happy to see her walk and soon able to see soon enough. Rivalz was so happy to eat that he brought a bottle of champagne much to Shirley anger.

Rivalz who was losing balance threw the bottle to Lelouch which he caught but Shirley jumped at him making the champagne cork push out which Kallen deflected it but than the alcohol quickly came to her which was going to spray on her head but didn't happen when Naruto jumped at her pushing her out of the way as he was sprayed in alcohol all over his body "great I'm going to need a change of clothes" Naruto said with his hair all wet which he shook his head making his hair move while sparkles came to his face making all the girls except Shirley blush.

"You can have my change of clothes" Lelouch said as Naruto gratefully smiled "thanks lelouch" Naruto said while he took off his clothes except his pants not knowing most of the girls were now drooling from his pro athlete build.

* * *

Naruto was taking a shower, washing his hair with shampoo and putting lotion on his body until he stopped when the door opened revealing Kallen who was looking down with a set of clothes "I-I'm sorry for saying those words I said, I was just afraid what would happen if I lost any of my precious people while following you and wondering if you would betray us I'm sorry" Kallen said with tears in her eyes which was swept away from Naruto's hand while the blonde had smile on his face.

"It's okay I can understand from your point of view of the worries you have but erase them as I promise that I will bring back the Japanese it's rightful country that was taken from them, and when I make a promise I never, ever, break a promise, believe it!" Naruto said clasping her hands with his which made Kallen smile with new determination to protect and serve Naruto.

But after that moment Naruto asked for her and Ohgi to come to Tokyo tower in two days much to Kallens confusion but agreed and left leaving the clothes "**So you found another mate haven't you Na-ru-to-kun"** the Juubi said while Naruto laughed a little but stopped and wore Lelouch outfit which he thought was a good clothes a brown sweater with a black shirt and grey pants.

* * *

Lelouch showed Naruto and the rest of the new members the duties of being in the student council until they were back into a room where the news were being shown and all the older members where talking about the founded killer of Prince clovis, Naruto understood what was happening 'they needed a culprit or the civilians and other royal members would have blamed them on there poor excuse of protection to a prince' Jeremiah was now standing close to a podium while the microphone was close to him for his 'speech'.

_"Prince Clovis has been taken from us, he fought for peace and justice against all of the elevens, he died a martyr, we must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will" "we interrupt this broadcast as It seems the culprit who murdered our prince Clovis was Suzaku Kururugi, an honorary Britannian murdered our beloved Prince Clovis._

Everyone was shocked to find the murder who killed Prince Clovis while Lelouch was fuming from the framing Suzaku his best friend, the murder of Clovis while Naruto smirked as he looked at the moving prisoner, Suzaku Kururugi 'I guess my grand opening can come a bit earlier' Naruto thought as his Geass flared.

Aaaaand CUT

WOW i wrote like 4000 words which is my new record wooohooo! don't got much to say except REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT KALLEN WITH HIM OR NOT THAT LITTLE INTERACTION COULD BE KALLEN OPENING UP HER HEART IF NARUTO IS GOING TO BE WITH HER OR KALLEN HAVING NEW DETERMINATION TO PROTECT NARUTO WITHOUT ANY FEELINGS FOR HIM EXCEPT RESPECT IF SHE IS GOING TO BE WITH LELOUCH SO YOU BETTER TELL ME AND NO FLAMERS THAT HAS ONLY 3 WORDS AS IT DOES NOT HELP MAKE THIS STORY ANY BETTER AND I LOVE YOU MY LOYAL READERS ( NOT IN A GAY WAY LOL) :). P.S GIVE ME A NAME FOR NARUTO'S EYES, YOU KNOW HE HAS THE RINNEGAN AND SHARINGAN COUPLE THAT WITH BYAKUGAN SO I NEED A NAME FOR IT BYEEEE.


	6. The Beginning of a Demon

**Hey there guys its been I don't know since i really don't know when I'm going to be finished with this chapter, it might take 2 or three days but why am I saying this when you guys are reading while right now I'm writing but AHHHHH forget about that it's really confusing. With that weird moment done i have gotten like i think it was 4 wanting Kallen with Naruto and like 2 or 1 people saying NOOO DON'T HAVE HER WITH HIM,SHE DESERVES TO BE WITH LELOUCH I'm sorry guys for who likes her being Lelouch but she will be with Naruto since they won, but don't stop reading it's a really good story and I know how it feels when your favorite character is with another guy who is not with the guy who you think should be with so really, really sorry guys, hope you don't flame about that. This chapter will be pretty long just like the last chapter I created so yeah DON'T FLAME ABOUT THIS STORY I DON'T GET WHY YOU'RE READING THIS, I'M CONFUSED WHY? One more thing review if you want hinata dissapear or let her be in this I WILL WAIT 2 DAYS UNTIL I DELETE ALL THE STUFF WITH HINATA IN THIS STORY EVERY COMMENT OR IF I WORTE SOMETHING WITH HER SO YEAH REVIEW.  
**

**################Naruto the pendragon king: Naruto of the rebellion################**

The series is set in an alternative timeline where the world is split into three superpowers, Britannia, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union (previously known as the Euro-Universe). The story takes place after the Holy Britannian Empire's conquest on Japan in August 10, 2010, a.t.b. (1955 AD), by means of Britannia's newest weapon, the "Autonomous Armored Knight" or called knightmare frames. In turn, Britannia effectively strips Japan and its citizens of all rights and freedoms and renames the country Area 11 with its citizens referred to as Elevens.

Lelouch Lamperouge is an exiled Britannian prince who was sent as a bargaining tool to Japan, along with his sister Nunally Lamperouge, by his father, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, after his mother, Marianne Vi Britannia, was killed. When Marianne was murdered, Nunnally was set up as a false witness.

Because of this, her sight and her ability to walk were taken from her. This makes it difficult for Lelouch because he must take care of her while on the run in Japan during the war.

After the war in the ruins of a Japanese city he then vows to his Japanese friend Suzaku Kururugi that he will one day obliterate Britannia.

Seven years later, Lelouch gets caught up in a terrorist attack and finds a girl called C.C. (C2), who saves Lelouch's life from the Britannian Royal Guard, by making a contract with him that grants Lelouch a power known as Geass. This power also known as the Power of the King, allows him to command anyone to do whatever he wants, whether bending their will to live, fight, or die on his behalf though only with direct eye contact.

Lelouch decides to put his Geass to use and find the person who killed his mother, destroy the Britannian Empire, and to create a better world where his younger sister, Nunnally, can live happily. In the process, Lelouch becomes the leader of the resistance movement known as The Black Knights under his alter ego Zero, as he gains popularity and support among the Japanese on his way towards rebellion. BUT MOST OF THAT IS CRAP IN THIS STORY SINCE NARUTO IS THE MAIN CHARACTER AND HE WILL DO MOST OF THE STUFF ZERO DID :).

Suzaku who was being interrogated by Jeremiah Gottwald, was accusing him of Prince Clovis death and giving out his fake evidence which was a gun that was shot to Clovis but had no finger prints so Jeremiah was just falsely accusing him and beating Suzaku for no reason.

"We did a little research on you and it seems your the son of late prime minister. Are you not?. Your motives are clear!" Suzaku retaliated saying "I Never laid eyes on that gun, I swear" which did not help him as he gotten a kick in the face as the guards who were looking at him started to beat him up as Suzaku coughed blood wondering who was the real killer and why was he accused of it when he did nothing wrong.

* * *

"I don't understand why would they blame Suzaku, he would never do anything like that, right Naruto-kun" Nunnally said as she was slowly and gently laid on her bed by Naruto who had a comforting smile which eased her mind a little "don't worry, even if I don't know much about him I know an honest man when I see one, and I'm pretty sure there just ducking the blames onto him using Suzaku as a scapegoat but I will put a stop to it but I bet they didn't want to have their butt whipped by Charles" Nunnally laughed at his jokes as he slowly closed her eyes and kissed her lips and said goodbye.

"Uh, Naruto can you sleep with me, it's been a very big day and I need to be with you to help my headache" Nunnally asked as she thought it was a selfish thing but she still couldn't bear the thought of Suzaku who was her best friend, even thought he was like a brother as same as Lelouch" Naruto chuckled at the aura she had which let him tell what the person is feeling.

"Nunnally I'm perfectly okay with being with you and staying together in bed, it's a hard thing to see someone you care about be treated like a criminal" Naruto said as he took the other side of the bed "I'll always be there when you need me so don't fright, my love" he said as Nunnally used Naruto's chest as her bed and both slowly felled to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up from the sleep as the sunlight shone from the window as he looked down at his chest to see Nunnally with her cute sleep face that made him want to ravage her, but he would do that when she wanted to. He moved his hands to her hair as he gently stroked it, feeling the softness of her hair as Naruto kept looking at her smiling as he thought about how they met.

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_Nunnally who was crying as tears trickled down her face, her hand was bitten by a snake which was poisonous and her hand was beginning to swollen, her brother Lelouch was out playing with Suzaku far away from here and she wanted to be here as she thought all the flowers that she touched was beautiful as close as she can imagine with her mind._

_After a few more minutes she stopped crying as she thought she was going to miss her brother and Suzaku who were the only friend she had since she was in japan "Are you okay, its seems as though you have a swollen arm, let me guess a snake bit you didn't it?" said a mysterious figure looking at her with his bright blue eyes that were filled with worry for her._

_Nunnally did not know what to do , as she nodded slowly. Feeling drowsy as the boy was already inches away from her face, looking at her intently as she felt that he was looking deep within her soul which scared her a little "You must have had a hard life from what I saw in your memories, don't worry I will explain how I can do that but we need to fix this little problem you have, I can help you, but only if you can trust me, can you?" the mysterious boy said._

_Nunnally did not know what to do or what to say as all she could hope for was someone to help her and now there was one, She was mentally thinking of the pros and cons with her agreed by nodding her head which made the mysterious person smile "well than, why don't I get started" the mysterious person moved his right hand to his left hand and used his thumb to trace down the left hand until it reached the end of the hand. Soon, a smoke appeared which blocked the face of the person and when the smoke was evaporated, a big scroll was in the hands of the blue eye._

_"Okay lets see here, a potion for diarrhea, a potion for headaches, a potion for rashes, oh there it is a potion for healing of poisonous snakes, warning the user might have mild diarrhea, nausea, pain in the stomach or might throw up for days"._

_Nunnally was now slightly regretting asking for the person's help, as the blonde was now kneeling looking at her "look, those warning were if you drank to much or if you're not really sick with and just want to get something that is at least __alcoholic". He smiled looking at her as he helped her back in her feet as she hugged him to not fall.  
_

_"Um shouldn't you walk now if you're hugging me, you're not going to be able to get to your family" Nunnally who was blushing from the hug she was giving "I'm not able to walk mister..." "Naruto Uzumaki at your service" Naruto said as he carried her softly and elegantly in a bridal style._

_Nunnally now blushing a storm putted her face deeper in the young boy chest and felt the body of his underneath the clothes and she had one thing in mind 'HOT' "Don't you think flowers are beautiful as they move around freely and be in gentle peace from the world" Naruto said looking at the flowers._

_"Y-yeah, I think flowers are really beautiful, even if I can't see I can imagine them with all the colors and beautiful patterns they would have and what I really know about them is that they are gentle just like how I want the world to be a gentler place" Nunnally said as she dropped her head down. She knew that what she smelled from the attack of japan was all the civilians dead even if Lelouch lied._

_"Have you ever seen the Romeo and Juliet play, it's a very romantic play that tells about how love is so strong that no chains could bind them from it" Naruto said looking down at Nunnally who was curious about this play "can you tell me about this play?" Nunnally asked with a cute puppy eyes that made Naruto think 'KAWAII' even if she didn't have eyes the tears and the way she setted her eyes was cute enough to make him want to strangle her to death.  
_

_"I got even better idea let's do the play together and have some of my... family and friends to do the show, I'll be Romeo and you will be Juliet, how about that instead" Naruto said with excitement in each word "Yay" Nunnally said as she giggled.,_

_"Well, than my Juliet, shall we do the play my love" Naruto said as Nunnally blushed when he said love but she stopped blushing as he gave her a pill which she asked what it was and Naruto said it was a pill that will let her walk for a week but still did not know about how to have a permanent ability to walk._

_Kai!_

Naruto laughed when he kissed Nunnally at the part in the play which they had to do and Naruto's mother took a picture saying how cute they look together while Naruko was fuming in anger and jealousy that someone kissed her brother. At that time Naruko still did not know what the feelings were with her brother.

Nunnally who woke up from the laugh looked at Naruto who was looking at her with wide eyes, seeing Nunnally's purple eyes that looked very beautiful.

"I-I can see, Naruto!" Nunnally hugged him tighter which he did not mind and hugged her back while he stroked Nunnally's Hair. "So Nunnally do you like what you see" Naruto said as he winked at her, as she blushed a storm at how good-looking he was.

"Y-Yeah I do" she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the maid while still having a major blush.

"Ha,ha,ha, man that was the most priceless thing I ever saw and did, well I guess its time" Naruto quickly changed from his warm and funny face to a serious and cold face.

* * *

As everybody that was a student or someone who works in Ashford academy came to the gym where a big screen was showing Britannia's flag fluttering in the wind while everyone took a seat. The Principal was standing in front of the podium asking for the students attention.

"Our great emperor Charles Vi Britannia is going to be broadcasted to every news and schools so now everybody be quit and listen to our great Emperor's speech".

While everyone took their seat, Naruto and his own family and his friends (When I say friends it means Gaara , Shikamaru and Lelouch while Rivalz and all the other will be called in a group name the older members of the student council so to not confuse you). Took a comfy couch and sat on it at the front of the stage where the broadcast was.

All the students except Nunnally and council members and some teachers wondered what the heck they were doing as they saw Naruto's head was sleeping on Kushina's lap much to her enjoyment as she played his hair.

All of them knew he was disrespecting they're 'so great emperor charlie Vi Britannia' (you see how I said Charlie but not Charles heheh) but all their thoughts on the group were shut off as the broadcast showed their flag again and did their national anthem while the gang just closed their eyes or played video games on their phone which was pretty loud much to some teacher and students anger for Naruto disrespecting their countries Anthem.

As it finished it showed Charles Vi Britannia with his stupid white wig and his face that looked like he had gay sex. He slammed the podium in front of him as he started his speech as the gang just kept doing their same thing.

"All people are not equal" the emperor Charles said as he slammed his right hand on the podium again much to Naruto's annoyance from the loud bang that interrupted his nap.

"Some are born into wealth, some are born in poverty as such all are inherently different and they will always be that way" Charles said with a booming voice.

Naruto scowled 'just because they are rich or poor doesn't mean that they will always stay the same' Naruto thought 'With hard work and determination the poor can become rich and poor work and lack of determination for your work can make the rich poor'.

"And the major company; the Pend Corps who's boss is a brilliant and a prodigy and his name is Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon and we are grateful for they're lending of technology and products that helped us become the most powerful Country in the world lets give a brief moment of silence for his contribution".

All the people who were Britannians or Honorary Britannians lowered their heads and closed their eyes while the student and Teacher were amazed that their Emperor who was known to be ruthless gave thanks to a child.

Kallen was not suspicious of the lending of the technology as Naruto told he gave them to each country around the world so they can protect there land but Britannia used it as a way for them to conquer other countries.

Naruto scowled at Charles who was trying to lick his boots so Naruto can lend them the knightmares they wanted and more products.

"Now with our gratitude for the great Naruto done lets all bury our sorrow at my dear son Clovis for dying as a hero to Britannia".

As the broadcast was done Naruto and his gang walked to the student council house. Kushina's who had a narrowed eyes as they kept walking looked to be in deep thought.

"Is their something wrong Kushina?" Naruto said looking at Kushina who was broken from her thoughts looked back at Naruto with a smile "no there's nothing wrong except that Charles was trying to lick our feet. I wonder if it's only because they noticed that the shipping of some of the products we create we're now lower than they were?" she said while using her right hand to hold her chin.

Naruto looked at her as he smiled at her brilliant mind "wow you sure think fast don't you Kushi-chan" Naruto said while Kushina blushed at the pet name and his compliment.

"Well, Naruto-kun what should we do now?" Hinata whispered in his ears.

"We will go to Tokyo tower where I will use the geass on the man/women to make her/she use the speaker to give Kallen a phone which I will say to come to the train on loop aisle 5 where Kallen and her group of resistants will meet me in my mask".

All of the people in the group agreed since they put chakra on their ear so they can hear it.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost the most crucial part of the equation" Lloyd complained looking at Lancelot which was being fixed by the tech team of Camelot that helped with the construction of the Lancelot and fixing of any problems. Cecile looked at him and asked him "can we do it without him?" and the quick response from Lloyd "don't I wish the other units never let go of a good pilot and even if we got one they will never get his readings, his operation efficiency clocked at 94% and you want to replace him".

Lloyd said to Cecile who had a look of sympathetic for Suzaku " you should tell them that, perhaps they'll let Suzaku go" Cecile said looking up at Lloyd who looked up at his creation "he's an honorary Britannian, they will never listen, ever since general Bartley disgrace the pureblood's have the military in a iron grip" Lloyd sighed as he began wondering about the knightmare Suzaku said about 'that knightmare, who is the pilot of such monstrosity and even more who created it, is it Rakshata?, no even if she is smarter than me, she can't possibly built such a knightmare, Who is the creator of a monster'. Lloyd thought as he shivered.

"Are you okay?" Cecile said, he shrugged it off and kept talking "the pureblood's view is that one of their own can never be a criminal, but if a criminal is an eleven than it paves the way for Jeremiah to shut down the granting of Natives honorary status".

" But what about Suzaku?" Cecile worryingly said "His fate is all but decided" Lloyd said finishing the talk as he walked to his computer while Cecile just hoped Suzaku will be all right, he was like a little brother she never had.

* * *

Tokyo Tower.

Kallen who was looking around inside the tower wondered where Naruto was, he told her that to keep his identity a secret as well as Ohgi who understood why he needed to keep his mask.

Ohgi's group were also trying to find where the person who helped them in Shinjuku. "Man where is the guy. He should have told us where exactly he is, now we have to play hide and seek and try to find him".

One of the guy on Ohgi's group said as the other agreed on that while Ohgi sighed "he will show himself, I know he will".

"Can Kallen Stadfeld of the Student of Ashford Academy come to the observation deck" the speaker said as the voice was a women. Kallen was confused why she needed to go at the observation deck but she let it go and went the room where the women who was standing on the deck.

"Go to the outbound train in aisle five" Naruto ordered Kallen with his voice changed much lower. She got scared from the voice Naruto had, she wondered if that was his real voice "yes" Kallen said.

Ohgi's group nodded at her and followed her to the train where they went in and noticed that all the Britannians weren't giving dirty faces or a look of disgust " come to the front of the train" Naruto ordered again as they walked to the front of the train.

* * *

"You handled Prince Clovis memorial very well. A little weepy for my taste". Jeremiah said looking at Diethard that was standing still in front of Jeremiah seating on his chair while Viletta on his left and Kewell on his right. "Yes, well the masses likes tearjerkers, your excellency".

"Spoken like a true T.V man, still I have to acknowledge the faunas you've shown, you did well with the short time you had. One would think you were expecting the highness to meet his untimely end". Jeremiah said to Diethard who still had an impassive face.

"Its quite common for memorial program to be set in advance for important people" the cameraman said bowing down to Jeremiah "does that include me?" Jeremiah questioned more as an order. " Recent events may have bumped you up a list, your excellency".

Jeremiah raised his left eyebrow from that statement" oh so I wasn't deem important enough, until now is that it. How forthright of you" Jeremiah said as he got a look from Kewell. 'I'm afraid so sir" Diethard said "ever thought of enlisting, the army could use someone like you?" Jeremiah suggested to Diethard.

"I don't think it would be a very good fit, not my cup of tea" Diethard said "so you perfer the civil sector I take it, no matter I have another favor to ask of you?" Kewell looked at him again "tomorrow night we will be transferring Suzaku Kururugi to the court martial-" "we should line the road with good patriotic Britannians" Diethard suggested.

"Excellent, you catch on quickly don't you?, be sure the rabble can see his face" Viletta looked at Jeremiah as she said" lord Jeremiah, there are those among the elevens that see private kururugi as a hero. Some might make an attempt to free him". Viletta coined in her thoughts.

Jeremiah looked at her as he moved his chair "I'll be there personally onboard my Sutherland, if anyone even thinks of causing trouble they will be executed on spot!".

Front of the train.

Naruto putted his mask on as it automatically closed at the end of his back and made beeping sounds which means that the mask was on tightly and then wore his clothes which consists of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, elegant but practical; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head as the suit held tightly on him showing his ripped body beneath the clothes (it is the same clothe of the original zero.

He checked his voice which sounded like Obito but not the goofy voice the low and cold voice he had after finishing that he used Kamui to put his clothes back to his room in the Ashford Academy and came back.

Kallen who was getting close to the front train, noticed that the railway was going straight through a dark tunnel but didn't care as Ohgi and his group followed to the front of the train. All they had to say about the person who saved Shinjuku was Frightening.

Naruto looked at them with pleased eye's since that meant it struck fear to them as it would mean it will struck fear across the world as well.

"It's a pleasure seeing this petty group calling themselves the Japanese resistance" he said making most of them jump a little from the deep and cold voice, but one of the guy's got angry at him calling them a petty group "Hey, who gave you the rights to talk trash, just what do you want!" screamed the pissed of person.

"Calm down Tamaka, saying stuff like that won't get anything done" Ohgi looked at Tamaka who was going to say something but just huffed and grumbled in a low voice.

"I'm sorry for what he said, he is still shaky to trust you" he said looking at Naruto who was still hiding rest of his body with his cloak.

"That does not matter what will matter is the rescue of Suzaku Kururugi. The question I bet you have questions wondering why are we going to save Suzaku?. The reason is simple he was not the killer, he was framed of it and accused of the murder just because he was an eleven and such we will bring justice from this unfair cruelty".

Naruto said as the group looked at him in awe but Tamaki retaliated saying "yeah right, if we are going to trust you with our lives than show us your face" Ohgi looked to Tamaki and said to him "He showed it to me and Kallen, he doesn't want anyone else know him as it will give advantage to Britannia if someone from us is a spy. Think Tamaki".

Tamaki shut his mouth and looked down. Ohgi sighed again 'I'm not cut out with being a leader' he looked to Naruto"so what are we going to do to rescue Suzaku" Ohgi said to him as Naruto smirked behind his mask "we will be in my own created Knightmares that is capable to destroy the puny Sutherlands" mocking the Sutherland.

The group were in even more awe of the person 'he has his own creation of Knightmares and he will give it to us' "with Suzaku taken we will introduce the newly group which I will expand it to become a military organization that is meant to obliterate Britannia and take back what was your's" Naruto said as he putted his right arm in front of them with his hand spread open.

"I'll take the silence as a yes, here take these clothes they are the uniform of our new group and wait in the parking lot that is close to the bridge that will take Suzaku to the court martial" Naruto walked back from them not caring about saying at least what his name was.

'Yes, now they can trust me at least now, but when we are done with Suzaku all of the major countries will support my newly group in aid for the destruction of Britannia. Charles you better spend your time well cause the clocks ticking when the time ends your life ends'. He laughed a crazy one as he used kamui to get back to his room in Ashford Academy.

The groups thought their new leader was a bit of a Cukoo in the head, they are right he has multiple split personalities.

* * *

"He killed the prince of Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi should be treated as a hero!" one of the soldiers said "Yeah, but he's an honorary Britannian!" Another argued as Tohdo kept silent " we should not interrupt the upcoming of Suzaku" Tohdo said to the group as most of them thought he was weird "what are you saying, your Tohdo the miracle worker" one of the captain said as some of them agreed.

"Yes, but theres a difference in miracles and fool hardiness" Tohdo said.

* * *

_Ashford Academy: Naruto's room._

Nunnally who was waiting for her lover to come back talked to the strange girl whose name was C.C., all she said was that Naruto broke a bond they had much to Nunnally's confused wondering what bond did C.C. had with Naruto.

"Hey Nunnally, are you doing okay with all your fixed handicaps?" Naruto said with a smile while taking of his mask and looking at C.C. like he expected her to come "ah good to see you to C.C., I'm guessing you're here because you felt the contract with Lelouch destroyed, am I right?". C.C. nodded while folding the wings of the paper crane so that it will bend.

"You are really smart for someone so young?" C.C. said not looking back at him as he wondered if she did not know who he was, after all he was the creator of the geass and all of his worshippers thought of him as a messiah or god. But he didn't care as he did not like the thought of a women being a servant, so he thought he will keep that secret.

"Yeah, what can I say, my mom always told me I was special" Naruto said taking a seat next to Nunnally "hey, look Naruto I have 500 hundred done and when I get 1000 a wish will come true, so if you had any-" "no I don't have any wishes, since I have you" Naruto said clasping her hands with his much to Nunnally's blush and embarrassment from C.C. being with them.

"Well, with the moment done I have wondered how were you able to nullify the contract and take the geass that I gave to Lelouch, its impossible to do that but you have done it?" C.C. questioned Naruto as he smirked "didn't I tell you, my mom always said I was special" Naruto said the same thing much to C.C. annoyance.

"I guess it doesn't matter now but with the contract nullified and you still having the geass. I wonder if you will still fill the contract which I will explain at some point of time but right now I need an answer will you fulfill the contract when I ask you to do it?" "no" Naruto quickly said much to C.C. anger "why not" "because I know what it is, if I have perfected the geass than it means that I would have the ability to kill you, an immortal, isn't that your contract?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes looking at C.C. who was shocked by how he knew of it.

"Look I know the world hasn't been pretty to you and you have lived in a world that was hell for you, I understand what it feels like to be treated as nothing like a dirt and be called names that are not truly what you were and be beaten, crucified but killing your self won't change anything all it would mean that the people that treated you wrong win because of you giving up".

Naruto took a breath from the talk and looked at C.C. who was shocked from what he said as Nunnally had tears in her eyes and started to cry on Naruto's shoulder "look there will always be people that will help you as a friend, so let's be friends C.C. and make this world a gentler place" Naruto hold his hand for C.C. to shake.

She slowly took his hand which they shook and let go but than Naruto's left hand clenched in a fist telling her to do it as well much to her confusion but she did and Naruto fist bumped each other "Now were friends" Naruto said laughing a little with his goofy smile that made C.C. smile and Nunnally as well.

* * *

"Kushina, Naruko I need you to go back to the Pend Corps Island and bring back five of our mass productions of the black mobile suit in the underground of Ashford Academy" Naruto said to them as he walked to the main hall where the girls were "okay but Hirashin as there I don't want to go on a plane" Naruko said. He walked to them and touched each others shoulders and Hirashined them to the Island.

Naruto came back and got his phone and started to type the needs he wanted to his company. "I'm guessing you're going to help Suzaku aren't you Naruto" Lelouch said as he walked to one of the couch next to Naruto. He looked back at Lelouch and smiled "yes I am going to do that and when we are successful, all the big countries will start to grovel in our knee's and support us in the upcoming war on Britannia" Naruto said while Lelouch walked to him "than let me join your group I can't just stay here and do nothing".

Lelouch asked to Naruto who had his right eyebrow up with a confused face "I know, I want to be with Nunnally and spend a lot more time with her as a brother but I just can't stand still and do nothing like I am Oblivious to what is happening" Lelouch begged to Naruto who was calculating what to do. "Fine, but you will be trained by me to learn taijutsu and about chakra which I will explain it to and if you have at least done six months of training on those than your survival rate will dramatically increase, do you agree?".

Lelouch nodded quick at the fascination of learning chakra "good, but now I will have to prepare for the retrieval of Suzaku. Oh yeah here, have these uniform that will be the new group which I created" Naruto handed him the uniform as Lelouch nodded at him and left.

"Hmm that was Lelouch Vi Britannia, I never knew he would actually beg to someone" C.C. said as she was eating a handful of pizza while laying down on a couch much to Naruto's annoyance "shouldn't you sit up while eating, it will make you fat" Naruto said to C.C. while she just ignored him. 'Great' Naruto thought as he got slapped by a pizza from C.C. "oops".

* * *

The bridge to Court Martial

"Any moment, any moment now Suzaku Kururugi is going to be on the bridge" one of the news reporter said as he looked at the bridge on top of a helicopter.

"Camera five is a little slow, talk to me Charles" Diethard ordered inside the van on the bridge " Your team has been deployed yet?" Diethard asked again "what, the studio?, let em wait, nothing been pushed back everything is going according to the plan, here we go" Diethard said in his phone.

"The Sutherland's are now guarding the accused murder, Suzaku Kururugi is heading this way" All of the crowds cheered on the Sutherland's while others booed Suzaku.

Naruto prepared his Clothes as he wore them and putted his mask on as three marks were across his face, two were at his eyes so he can see and other in the forehead. 'everything is going as I expected. Once we have put up the little scene everything will change from that moment' Naruto thought as he had lecherous grin.

"Sir everyone is ready for the taking of Suzaku Kururugi, when are we going to start" One of the pilot asked to Naruto "everything will start when they are in the middle of the bridge than its checkmate" Naruto said to one of his pilots.

"Wait a minute what is that thing that is in the sky, its seems it coming over here" another reported said as the red blur came at the bridge in a dash of speed while every civilian ran out of the way.

"Pendragon... RISE!" Naruto said as his mobile suit roared in the middle of the bridge making all the reporters and civilians to run while the Sutherland's held their ground. " how dare you interrupt the meeting of the Court Martial, who are you!" Jeremiah ordered the Pilot as he was in awe at how the Knightmare can fly.

"Very well" Naruto said as he landed Pendragon on the ground which made a loud thud. "Camera 4 I want you to get close to his face when he show's himself!" Diethard ordered "I'm sorry but its hairy down here" the reporter said making Diethard scowl "amateurs" he took his camera and ran out of the door and came close the big Knightmare.

All he had to say was astounding, 'this Knightmare, I've never seen such a thing before' Diethard thought as he focused the camera on the Knightmare.

Jeremiah Gottwald did not know what to do but act brave so the army and the people don't think he's a coward as he acted brave the cockpit opened up from the back of Pendragon revealing the masked person. They had to say that his eyes were frightening from the holes of the two tomoe that were at his eyes and one on his forehead.

"I am...ZERO!" the masked person said as his cape fluttered in the back. "Who is this masked terrorist calling himself Zero and what are his reason for interrupting the execution of Suzaku Kururugi!" the reporter on the helicopter said while Diethard wondered "Zero, like nothing?

Naruto smirked as he got the reaction he wanted " the man who killed Clovis was ME" Zero said making everyone flinch but Jeremiah wouldn't stay back from the publicity Zero was getting "all pilots shoot this terrorist when I say so!" . The Sutherland's checked their guns as they aimed it at Zero "you people are idiots, if you don't hand over Suzaku then... well we wouldn't want the people to know about orange do we?".

"Orange, what is he talking about?" one of the soldiers said to the another who shrugged off "what the hell are you babbling about?" Jeremiah screamed at Zero who put his right hand up and snapped his fingers making five Knightmare jump up from behind the bridge as they circled around Pendragon and aimed their gun and sword at the Sutherland's.

'W-what is this, he got his own group' Jeremiah thought as he sweated bullets from each of the guns pointing at their heads "now I think we have a very good deal, give back Suzaku to us or we'll kill all of these Britannians in this bridge" Zero coldly said.

Jeremiah was now sweating even more as he tried to plan a way out of this 'shit, he got us all in gunpoint and he done it without us knowing it!'.

'Good, now with this all the soldiers and pilots will be focusing on us and I can go there without them knowing' Zero who was now hidden from view because of his five pilots. He used Kamui as he teleported to Suzaku making the soldiers shoot at him, but fail as he punched both of them in the gut making them unconscious while holding on Suzaku shoulder and use Kamui again to teleport him and Suzaku back to the ruins of Shinjuku with his Pendragon.

"What the hell, all troops fire! Jeremiah ordered them as they began firing on the five black Knightmare that quickly dodged the bullets and Kallens own Knightmare slashed them with her sword as she used the Chakra shield that was inside the core luminous that would cover her Knighmare making all bullets fly off.

"Man, Ohgi these Knightmares are even better than the Sutherland's" Kallen said as Ohgi laughed from the revelation 'Zero, huh'. Tamaki who was badmouthing the soldiers to dodge the upcoming bullets and jump as he used his laser machine gun at one of them making the cockpit to eject. "Hell yeah, man I knew we should have trusted Zero!" Tamaki said making the rest of the group sweat drop while Lelouch smirk at Naruto's name for his other self.

'Crap this is pointless, all they will do is beat us into the ground and Suzaku he's already disappeared I will be on blame from this because of Zero damn you!' "all forces retreat, this is pointless fight" Jeremiah ordered making Kewell think he's crazy "what are you saying Margrave Jeremiah, they interrupted the execution of Prince Clovis and you want us to go, your crazy!" Kewell said making Jeremiah even more hysteric as he assaulted Kewell's Knightmare "didn't you hear the order, this is a pointless fight if I lose more of you I will get demoted to a regular and I will not allow that!".

As the three Sutherland agree they ran away from the five Knightmare as they cheered on beating the heck out of the Sutherland's but all that had to be waited as they quickly dash to the secret hiding place in Shinjuku by Zero's order.

* * *

The hideout in Shinjuku ghetto.

"Man I can't believe we won from that fight, with Zero and the Knightmares I can actually believe that we can beat Britannia!" Ohgi said making Kallen think about it 'destroy Britannia, Naruto'.

"It looks as the pureblood members treated you roughly, Suzaku"Zero/Naruto said as he laid on one of the seats making Suzaku narrow his eyes "so you were the one who killed Prince Clovis wasn't it" he said walking to Zero "what about all those innocent people over there I bet you ordered your group to kill them and any ends gained to contemptible means aren't worth anything" "don't make assumptions that you can't approve" Zero said making Suzaku flinch back.

Zero looked at Suzaku again at his eyes making him uncomfortable by it "what are you trying to do?" Suzaku said to Zero who stopped looking at his eyes "I'm trying to see what kind of person you are and by looking deep within your soul I guess you won't join me in my cause would you?" he said while standing up and walking away from Suzaku.

"Listen, the world isn't a place of butterfly's and rainbows and your belief that you can change all the cruelty from Britannia inside is something of a fairy tale in a book, but if you actually believe that you can do that, than go ahead and try it but remember your own resolve cause if you go back from that than I'll hunt you down and kill you" Naruto said as he looked back at Suzaku who jumped from the killing intent he had.

"I guess this is good bye than Suzaku" Lelouch said as he was hiding from one of the spots in the building.

End cut

Woo!, I did like 7000 words man am I writing so big and yeah sorry for the big delay but I bet you liked this chapter and if you don't understand something review or PM me and remember to FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU WANT BIG CHAPTERS LIKE THIS AND IF I DON'T GET ENOUGHT I'LL GO BACK TO 3-4000 WORDS SO YEAH AND DON'T FLAME ABOUT IT. BYE, LOVE YOU MY LOYAL READERS :).


	7. The Princess and the King's date

**What's up people I have got like 1 saying they don't want Hinata and another saying having Hinata is good with her gentleness that suits with Kaguya and Euphie which gives more reason than just some words saying Hinata is a cow. Look I really don't hate any character in the Naruto world except Sasuke but I can make an agreement in fanfics if he is not stupid, arrogant and he is nice and caring the completely opposite thats what i will accept. SO I will make her be in the Pend Island until I get more reasoning and that debate will stop when I'm almost done with the next chap for this and I will give a good reason why she will go back as it would be stupid if Naruto just said that she was needed there I'm going to let her create something special that will help Naruto.**

In The Would Be Area 18

In the middle of the Sahara desert a group of Bramides that had the look of a Tank drive to the Britannian Tanks while four Gloucesters ran to them with their cannons as they fired it upon close contact making the Bramides unable to defend or attack them "they would have been wise to surrender to us, right Princess Cornelia?" Guilford said to her princess as she stood behind the fallen base commend.

"Indeed, it seems Area 11 will be needed our usual treatment?" Cornelia asked to her knights as they agreed on the course of action, "Good".

'Curse you Zero, one I find you, I will have your head in a spike, I will avenge Clovis!' Cornelia schemed as she and her knights ran back to their own base.

* * *

"Kuichoe, Hiroshima, Koshiba all of these cities in Japan had some way retaliated against Britannia and its all been because of just one person, Zero" Cecile said as she scrolled down on the daily news of Britannia while Lloyd looked at his Lancelot that seemed to be able to run again but still listened to Cecile, "and it seems that other groups have been following his legion and putting up a valiant fight" Lloyd said.

"And now Suspicions about that 'orange' thing and the lost of some of his own troop have caused Margrave Jeremiah his command in the army" Cecile sighed in relief at the safety of Suzaku, "Well, I'm not that worried about him all, I'm worried about if 'that' Knightmare will come again and rip apart my creation again, seriously we needed two more swords because 'that' knightmare practically smack down my newest creation!" Lloyd said making Cecile sigh at the lack of care of Suzaku.

"But since Suzaku has been proven not guilty, he can come back to us and become the pilot for Lancelot?" Cecile questioned to Lloyd making him think."Hmm maybe, but we will have to bring him in secret as even if he is proven not guilty the army will still be suspicious about him even more since he is an eleven but IF and it's a major if, we impress the army with Suzaku's skill in piloting Lancelot than maybe he can redeem himself." Lloyd said making Cecile nod in understanding.

* * *

"Its good to see you Charles" a short young male greeted as his body looked like a baby, "Yes its good to see you to V.V., what is it that you need?" Charles said getting straight to business while V.V. sat down on the seat right next to emperor Charles desk. "Well, I've heard about this man called Zero what information do you have on him." The young boy look-alike said.

"It does not matter, just because of some silly retaliation to one of my sons does not matter for me as my other children's will do something, as they are without means to an end when we finally kill god." Charles said as he did his paperwork from the geass order.

V.V. narrowed his eyes looking at Charles "Don't underestimate the pawns Charles as they can become a thorn in your side if let live longer." V.V. said making Charles narrow his eyes, "Fine, but what about that weird person with one eye he said that he will give his powers to the geass order and in agreement that he will have the aid to kill somebody and he doesn't tell us who he wants to kill?".

Charles huffed in annoyance from the weird eye freak for not giving out answers. V.V. found it enjoying seeing Charles frustrate as he stood up from his seat and walked out before stopping at the end of the door, "Remember what I said." V.V. said as he finally walked away leaving an even more annoyed Charles.

* * *

"What to do, what to do." Naruto said as he looked at the road in the Britannian City. He had just finished helping Suzaku in secret to be not guilty by ordering the judge to let Suzaku not guilty by using Geass on him which worked like magic. "Excuse me!" Naruto looked up at the sky and saw a pink headed falling right at him.

Being fast and strong he caught her in his arms as he and her were inches closer to each other "Well, it's not everyday I catch an angel" Naruto said as he did his foxy grin making the pink women blush, "T-thank you mister...", "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as she tried to bow to him but he clutched on her shoulder and just shake his head.

"You don't have to do that" Naruto said as he smiled, "So whats your name?" Naruto said to her as she stuttered a bit, "Oh, my name is Elizabeth Atwert, yeah thats my name." Naruto sweat dropped at her trying to choose a name.

"Hey, can you show me around this place, I've never been here." 'Elizabeth' said grabbing on Naruto's hand as she and her walked to different shops and restraunt and fast foods.

"Wow, that was fun. Going to all those different places and checking out all the foods I never even tasted." 'Elizabeth' said as Naruto just sat on of the chairs and looked down, "Man you're a slave driver" 'Elizabeth giggled making Naruto chuckle as well, "So where do you wanna go next?"

"The Shinjuku Ghetto" 'Elizabeth said seriously making Naruto wonder why, "Why do you want to go to Shinjuku?" Naruto curiously said as 'Elizabeth looked at him, "I want to see how the Japanese live there" Naruto widened his eyes as she didn't say elevens.

"Okay" Naruto said as he took the lead while 'Elizabeth follow him.

* * *

Shinjuku Ghetto.

The landscape of Shinjuku as it is slowly getting repaired by Naruto's Company's construction worker.

"So this is the Shinjuku Ghetto" 'Elizabeth said looking at the people that were repairing buildings and taking out all the rubbles from other buildings.

"Who are helping them?" 'Elizabeth said in wonder, while Naruto walked to her.

"The Pend Corps Construction group." Naruto said making her look at him in wonder, but he put his finger to her mouth not helping the blush "I'll tell how I know when I can trust you"

"Get out of here lazy Britannian Bastards!" Tamaki said to the two ashford academy students.

Elizabeth was shocked from the yell as Naruto looked at the group of people there, "Elizabeth, you should stay here. I will handle this." Naruto said as he touched 'Elizabeths' right shoulder to make her feel better. 'Elizabeth' nodded as Naruto fast walked to the scene.

"How dare a lowly eleven, spe-" The fat guy didn't get to finish as Tamaki came to his face, "Why you, how dare you call me an eleven, I am Japanese!" Tamaki said in front of his face, "You're wrong, you seemed to forget you people loss, your nothing but a beaten dog!" The gay student said to him.

"Whats this commotion here?" Naruto said as he put on his red sunglasses. "Oh great, another Britannian!" Tamaki said as he stopped from punching the gay guy and look at the newcomer, "What do you want. Are you here to take another goofy picture of our great Kami."

"No, I came here to intervene in this fight."Naruto said with a smirk, "So what are you going to do?" Tamaki questioned, "This" Naruto disappeared but reappeared in front of the two students. He kneed the fat guy on the stomach and punched the gay guy in the face making both of them spin.

"W-why?" The fat man said, "Because, you people are the worst." Naruto said as Elizabeth walked to him, "A-Are you okay?" 'Elizabeth asked as Naruto smiled reassuring her he's fine.

"Why did you do that?" Tamaki said to Naruto who was stunned from what he did. "Because" Naruto walked to the statue looking up on it, "The world is filled with hatred,grief, pain and greed, and this chain of cycle has been running for too long, someone has to break that chain."

'And I intend to break that chain, EVEN IF IT MEANS TO DESTROY BRITANNIA FOR WHAT IT'S DONE!'.

'Elizabeth felt sad and guilt what Naruto said was true, "Than will you help me make that world a better place." 'Elizabeth said to him with a firm voice as Naruto looked back at her before a boom was heard and he and 'Elizabeth' looked up and saw it was the old stadium.

* * *

"Jeremiah, you're going to pay for prince clovis murder go free!" yelled one pilot as Jeremiah was stuck in the middle of the four Sutherlands.  
"You betrayer, how can you kill someone whose in the same side!" Jeremiah yelled in anger while the four did not care as they struck at him with their guns and lance.

"Cowards!" Jeremiah tried to electrocute one of them when a spear thrust into his Sutherlands hand.

Jeremiah ripped out his hand as he would have died if not done and than fired his gun to the other two pilots but they evaded the attack as they zig zag to him.

"I think this is enough!" Jeremiah looked up at the stadium and saw a red looking Knightmare, 'What Knightmare is that I never saw one so big!"

Naruto smirked as he got his got his engine prepared, "Red Prince, ready to engage." Naruto flew to them as he thrusted one of the Sutherland with his sword making it explode before he quickly took his assault rifle in the back and started to shoot at the two others behind his back as they start to zig zag to him.

'What kind of Knightmare can go this fast, it's definitely not that Lancelot one!' one of them thought as he tried to thrust his lance inside Naruto but he parried it with his sword making the Lance fly in the air. Naruto quickly fired his assault rifle all over the Sutherland making it immobile while inside all the system were going haywire, "Crap" said the almost dead pilot as he spat out blood inside the cockpit as the Sutherland exploded .

"Stop!" Kewell said as Red Prince's sword was right at his face, Kewell slyly took out his chaos mine and quickly threw in the air as 'Elizabeth' came to the stadium to stop the fight.

'Crap' Naruto thought as he dashed to 'Elizabeth' and defend her as he activated Red fives armor shield that makes blue like hexagon all over his body in protective suit.

The bullets kept firing at Naruto as he just stood there not having any damages, "N-no way, thats impossible" Kewell said as he took a step back from the monstrous Red Prince. "I command you to stop fighting, everyone lower your weapons at once!" 'Elizabeth' said as she walked to the middel of the stadium.

"In my name, I command you as Euphemia Li Britannia of the empire and the third princess of the royal family." The now named Euphemia declared as all the Sutherlands bowed down to her.

*Clap,Clap* Naruto clapped as he walked out of his mobile suit and jumped down and walked to her, "I must say, your need to work on lying better as any normal person could have easily caught that." Naruto said as Euphemia chuckled as he scratched her back making Naruto raise his eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not a good liar as I haven't done such things, but with that aside I want to have a proposition." Naruto raised his eyebrow again in wonder of what proposition it is, "Will you become my personal kni-".

Euphie was stopped as a Gloucester ran to them, "I am very sorry to interrupt this moment your highness but Princess Cornelia wants to see you in the landing zone when she comes." Euphie nodded at the Gloucester.

Euphie sighed as she looked back at Naruto who was still wondering what her proposition is, "It seems we can talk about this later Naruto-kun." Euphie said as he blushed at the 'kun' making her giggle, "Goodbye than Euphie" Naruto said as he walked back at his Mobile suit.

*Ring*Ring. Naruto picked his phone and heared Kushina screaming at him, "YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU REVEAL THE RED PRINCE TO THE WORLD AND EVEN MORE REVEAL THAT YOU WERE THE ONE PILOTING IT!" Naruto sighed as he started to explain why and so Kushina stopped yelling, "So thats how your going to find the killer of Lelouch's mom?" Kushina questioned making Naruto smirk at his genius plan, "Yep."

* * *

"I am an Honorary Britannian and have been recommended by the Pend Corps to study here in the Ashford Academy with their director and such I hope you will treat me well." Suzaku said as he bowed deeply in front of all the students making them gasp while Naruto just smirked of his brilliant plan.

'Yes, all the plans is coming together.'

* * *

**Yeah I know its short but thats all I could do for now since i don't have a major muse for this since their was barely any reviews in my last chapter and until i get enough I just cant hope to write longer chapters as they are my drive seriously I'm telling you its true but i will be creating new chapters but not longer as they had been :(**


	8. The Witch And The King

**I have gotten reviews that were very great things to hear as that has gotten me to write back 3000 words and since I have gotten some follows and favorites, I will create this chapter at least 4000 words or more because of you guys who gave me comments that shut the trap up of people who were badmouthing to me. Special Thanks to Narutotheharemlover, Freedom 44, Welltall, snake 1980 and seeker of true anime fan fic. Thank you for your positive comments and I will reinstate that C.C. is in the harem, I have put the list of girls who are in the harem in my chapter four. Hinata will be in this and will not be in the island.**

_Quote from me to other new authors._

_I Believe that when you start writing more chapters and creating new stories, your knowledge in writing FanFics will expand more to give the readers the enjoyment and fun that it is to be reading such books that they cherish and love._

_-**Naruto The Pendragon King: Naruto of the Rebellion**-_

_Flash back no justsu! _

_Naruto looked at his Pendragon as he used his landspinners to run across the street and check for any Sutherlands left behind by Clovis._

_"Naruto Uzumaki" a voice he heard as Naruto stopped and narrowed his eyes, "Obito" Naruto said in disgust of his name, "its nice seeing you here in this new world, I wonder what would happen if a SSS rank ninja was here and was capable of destroying this world." Obito said as Naruto had a face like Obito was crazy._

_"I know you are much more powerful than me but I have a secret weapon against you and it will help me and some group to destroy this world and rid the world of lt's hate and pain and fill it with a gentle and peaceful place." Obito said as Naruto still thought he was crazy, "You are going to try and kill Kami and the rest of the gods aren't you?" Naruto said with an impassive face as Obito laughed maniaclly._

_"I must applaud your ingenious intellect as one should have for slaughtering 3000 shinobi's in minutes." Obito said as Naruto still had an impasive face, "All I ask is to join us as we free the world of hate and many other things" Obito said, "No" Obito scowled. "You will regret doing this"_

_Kai!_

Naruto looked at the Suzaku as the brown hair walked to him and gave a deep bow to him, "Thank you so much for your help in letting me in this prestigious school sir." Naruto waved the bow off as he walked to Lelouch and whispered, "I know you guys were best buds so I could at least give you your friend back even if he could become an enemy." Naruto patted on his shoulder as he walked out the class as the teacher shouted his name. Naruto came to his room in the student council house and started to look at how much money his company were making and it was always 100 million dollars each year.

"Wow, I never knew you were that rich" said a women who had her arm on Naruto's neck and had her massive boobs on his head, "Miss president please don't scare me like that." Naruto said as he closed his laptop. "Well, its more interesting if I do it" now her massive boobs were even more in his head making him blush even more.

"Mill-" "Excuse me students in the school but there seems to be a stray cat running around the school and anyone who gets it can get any kind of kiss from Naruto as a reward if you give the cat to me." Naruto looked behind him and saw Milly holding a speaker as he saw the cat on the hallway with his mask, 'Oh, crap now every girl will be trying to kiss me and if someone see's my mask this fight will be all over!'

Naruto quickly dashed to the stray cat, but that cat was giving him a run as they both were now in the hallways of the school as the girls saw Naruto and started to run to him as if they captured him than he won't have the chance to get the cat.

"Come on girls can't we be nice" Naruto said with a plead as he was running from his fangirls that had stars in their eyes, "I guess not."

"Naruto over here" the said person looked where the voice was and it was Hinata as she was waving at him while hiding behind the fountain, "Hinata, are you also trying to get the cat." Hinata nodded as she grabbed on to him and hoping he would go unconscious under her massive boobs but Naruto slided and she fell on top of the fountain.

"Sorry Hinata" Naruto quickly ran with his ocular eye and looked where the trail of the cat paws were and followed it until he was stopped by six girls who were wearing lingerie outfits, "We know you can't resist us, why don't you just some over here and give us a warm kiss." All the girls said, while Naruto ignored them as he jumped over them, ignoring their voice.

"Woh, look at that those two people on the roof." One of the student said as Naruto looked up and saw Lelouch and Suzaku as he wondered why they were doing this.

Naruto dashed on top of the building as all the students were stunned or awed of how he was able do that. Naruto was now on top as he grabbed on both of his friends as he pushed them up while taking the cat that was close as he took of the mask, while no one noticed it except Milly as she had her eyes open.

"You know you guys are idiots, why were you trying to risk your life" Naruto scolded them as Suzaku was now in his military personality, "Sir, I had to do something in return as I know you do not want to kiss some random girl." Naruto never thought Suzaku would go such length to do that just because he had a favor to return.

"And because we wouldn't want your secret to be out." Lelouch said to him as Suzaku wondered what secret but rid of any thoughts about it as he guessed it was something of his personal life. "Well, I guess thanks but don't try anything really stupid just like that again." Naruto said as he took the stray cat as he admired it for being so fast.

"I think I'm going to call you Alduin." Naruto said as he petted on the cat while going back to his room.

* * *

"So you'r Zero" Milly said as Naruto was taking off his clothes, "Do you hate me than?" The answer he got was a warm and heartedly kiss from Milly, "No I love it , it kind of makes you like a bad boy which I like coming from you." Milly said as she stopped her naughty self and came close to Naruto's face.

"Listen Naruto, I had always had a big crush on you ever since you came, I love your funny personality, your bravery and you're caring for your friends that made my heart even more filled with only thoughts of you. I had tried to rid of my feelings for you but I just can't. I've been dreaming about you and I as husband and wife and I want to be one of your wife's and I will not care if you marry another but just love me like you would a husband should."

Naruto did not know what to say as she grabbed onto him and gave a full heartily kiss filled with love as they both fall on top of the bed. Milly got out of her clothes as Naruto did a hand sign and all his clothes disappeared much to Milly's wonder but she put that aside.

**Warning Lemons**

Naruto now knowing where this was going spanked on Milly's butt as he got a moan from her, "My, I believe that someone here is a big masochist" Milly was now on the bottom as Naruto was in the top as he nipped on her neck making even more moans as he put his dick inside Milly's vagina as he thrust it inside very fast making her drive to pleasure as she felt the pain of her virginity being broken but it even increased even more pleasure from Naruto not giving a fuck about it.

"Yeah, more Naruto" Milly said as he was not a person to not give the women the full pleasure pushed his dick inside her more faster and roughly. Than He grabbed on Milly's D-cup and roughly squeezed on her boobs as she finally had reached her orgasm as she fell down on the bed while Naruto who was still inside her whispered in her ear, "Isn't the slave supposed to give the master pleasure as well."

Milly shuddered from the hot breath of Naruto as she was on his lap as her boobs were going up and down on Naruto's body as he pushed his dick faster and harder inside her as she screamed indecent words from the cloud nine she was getting, "You have been such a good slave, I'll give you your reward, we can cum together."

Milly nodded as she and him were in their full pleasure meter started to cum, "Ahh!" Milly said as Naruto and her fell on the bed filled with sweat as Naruto covered Milly up as she slept on Naruto's chest.

**Lemon finished **

'I can't believe I have another masochist as someone precious to me.' Naruto thought as he played with Milly's strand of hair and sniffed it as he could smell the beautiful scent that no one had, "I love you Milly" Naruto said as he thought Milly didn't hear it but she did as she had a single strand of happy tear from her face. 'I love you to Naruto-koi, always and for eternity.'

* * *

Morning

"Hey Kallen I have been hearing that you and Naruto are in some kind of relationship. Is it true?" Shirely said with a playful smile as Kallen had a big blush as she started to stutter on what she should say. "W-well, what about you and Lelouch, I have heard from some students that you and him kissed on school grounds." Now it was time for Shirley to blush as she stuttered to say anything, but that was stopped as they saw Milly who had a joyous face around looked at Shirley, "Oh, are we talking about relationships?" Milly said as they both started to regret talking about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took out his phone in an unused room, started to dial a large amount of numbers and when he hit call the screen showed the picture of four people. One had black long hair with a stern face and had green eyes and looked to be in his mid twenties and another was a women with long curly blonde hair and had green eyes that seemed to be the age of seventeen, the third was a boy who seemed to be the age of 15 just like Naruto's and had green short hair with some spike in his hair and had brown eye's and another who was the same age as Naruto who had a black short hair with glasses on.

"Knighting gales meeting starts now." After those words it showed the four people who were all in a desk looking at Naruto through the TV that connects through Naruto's camera, to see them and hear them as well.

"Takaga, What Information do you have on Cornelia?" Naruto said to the older black hair one as he cleared his throat and started to answer, "I have heard from my intel group that Cornelia is wanting your head very much and is planning to attack one of your resistance group that is located in the Saitama Ghetto,." Takaga said as Naruto nodded and thought of ways to defend against Cornelia.

Naruto looked at the Beautiful blond as she had a smile at seeing his attention at her, "The army group for your resistance is becoming more and more popular each day but if the that group Takaga said about is destroyed than it could very much make a big dent in the increasing amount of followers. Oh yeah there was a call from some guy named Diethard wanting to talk to you, man can you believe that name, why would anyone want a name like that." She said as she laughed at the stupid name of the man

Naruto nodded at her as well and knew that person he saw on the bridge was him, 'A camera man, maybe he can be useful in the rebellion.' Naruto did not need to talk to his two boys his age as they were mainly for piloting his own creation of Knightmares and they're only duty was to protect Naruto in any way, but Naruto wouldn't have that as he wanted to be friends with them and not act like those root shinobi's back in his world.

All in all they had started to become more human and became the most inseparable friends ever.

"I see than thanks Tsumigi" Tsumigi giggled, "You can thank me when you and I go dating." The men in the group sweat dropped at the blondie as they knew she had a crush on Naruto. Naruto sighed as he nodded slowly making her squeal as she ran away to her room and just giggle even more.

Naruto chuckled a little, but stopped and looked at his two best friends, "Yo Akisha, Akito" "Yo" they all laughed a little as the older man muttered about kids these days while walking away from the desk as Naruto and the two boys wondered if that guy is even really in his mid twenties.

"It seems that we will need more people in this school so I am going to send recommendation to the chairman of this school, but right now get in your battle suits and come to the ghetto where I and one of my best pilot will be there." The two boys nodded as he shut off his phone and walked to the president's club building and rushed to his room.

Naruto saw C.C. There eating again pizza on the bed as she looked at a magazine with even more Pizza's as it talked about every kind of pizza, he knew of C.C.'s unquenchable love for pizza but he never saw that weird pizza looking pillow on C.C's hand.

"What is with the pizza?" Naruto said pointing his finger on the almost lookalike pizza as C.C. didn't even look to him, making him sigh as he got on his Zero outfit and started to call Kallen.

"Hello?" Kallen asked

"It's me Naruto, I want you and me as well as my two other personal pilots to destroy any Sutherlands in the Saitama Ghetto where Cornelia will declare the same issue Clovis did in the Shinjuku also I will grant you one of my special creation its called Guren Seiten 8 elements, treat it well for me will ya?"

Kallen nodded in understanding as she prepared her rage on the Sutherlands for wanting to try the same thing again.

* * *

"I hope that you have enough Sutherlands to destroy Saitame Ghetto" Cornelia said to one of her military advisors . "Yes, we have at least 200 Sutherlands there to destroy any elevens and buildings and with you and your personal Knights, We are sure that if the terrorist Zero comes than he will have no chance whatsoever." Cornelia nodded, while looking at the window. 'Zero, I am this close to find you and when I do there will be hell to pay!'

"Excuse me Viceroy, but I would be honored if you would come inside the maintenance room." Lloyd said up on the screen as Cornelia wondered what he wanted but nodded.

"What is that you want?" Cornelia said impatiently.

"I want you to give Suzaku the chance to show you that he can be very good in piloting the Lancelot, I know you don't like elevens but he is an exception."

Cornelia looked at Lloyd if he was crazy but nodded as Lloyd was about to clap in enjoy but got stopped at another sentence from Cornelia, "If he is capable of at least destroying Pendragon than he will be redeemed."

Lloyd now looked at Cornelia as if she was crazy, "The Pendragon's speed and strength in any battle is astounding and with the ability to fly is even more astounding as anyone would want to try to get even a small part of Pendragon's frame, and they would sell it by billions of dollars in money."

Cornelia was a little shocked from what facts he gave about the Pendragon but said, "Well if he can at least scratch him than he can redeem and anything less than that he will be executed for his failure got that?" Cornelia said with a firm face as Lloyd nodded quickly.

"He can have his chance in Naria." Lloyd nodded again as he wondered what they were going to do there

* * *

Zero dashed to the hidden warehouse with his Pendragon who now did not have wings but had black energy wings that had five wings capable of launching crystals beams at the opponent.

He saw the warehouse where all of his new Mobile Suit the Vincent wards and his own handmade creation Guren Seiten. Naruto got out of his Pendragon and started to walk to Kallen.

"Wohh, I never knew that the one I would be using looks so powerful and this one has a some sort of energy wings making it fly, this is amazing!" Kallen asked in her uniform as Zero cam up behind her, "I'm glad you like the one I chose as you are my queen." Kallen blushed at the name she was given as Zero smiled at Kallen's little crush on him.

"So than who's the people that will come with me?", "That would be us" The said person looked at the two person and was shocked that they were at the same age as Naruto. "So these are your personal knights?" Kallen said to Zero who nodded at her as she looked at the Knightmare they both had.

The one with glasses, Akito had some sort of black Knight Mobile suit with a sword and a shield as well as energy wings on his back with four wings.

The one with Blonde hair, Akisha had a gold color of a Knight Mobile suit fit with the same sword and shield but had energy wings with 3 wings at each side.

"We will not need our army as they would just die a meaningless death, with us, we can defeat any Mobile suit Cornelia throws at us." Naruto said as they saluted to him and walked to their Knightmare.

* * *

"We have done nothing!" One of the Japanese said as all he got was punch in the stomach by a Britannian soldier, "you're lying, we know you hidden a group of resistance here and you did not tell us about it, so you die!"

The soldier was about to attack but only got a bullet all over his face as well as his group, "W-what?" One of the Japanese said as he and the rest looked up top of the building and saw the Knightmare that everyone knew, "Pendragon!" They yelled as they cheered knowing they would be safe, "Everyone should go underground as it will be dangerous outside here." Zero said, making them nod and follow he's order.

"Guren, Drakel, Divine, you all ready in your Positions?" Naruto said, "Hai!" They all said as he smirked, 'Cornelia, what are you going to do now?'

xxxxxxxxxx

"Viceroy Cornelia, it seems our foot soldiers are dead by three unknown pilot while the other is the one Zero uses." A advisor said as Cornelia thougth what she should do and she had none right now as she chipped on her nail.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Crap!" A Britannian pilot said as he struggled to get a hit from the red mobile suit, "Wow, this Guren is super strong!" Kallen said as she charged up her Radiant Wave Surger as it destroyed five of the Sutherlands in close range.

"Keep coming Bitches!" Kallen badmouth as she dashed on top of a building and floated in air as she readied her Radiant Wave Cannon which is the same place for his other Radiant Wave but takes more time.

"Everybody, run!" All the pilots said as they tried to escape but failed as the beam dissipated them into dust, "Thats what you get for coming here!" Kallen said.

xxxxxxxxx

Drakal which was piloted by Akito dashed to the Sutherlands as he zig zag between them leaving only slashes on their Knightmare, "No one can beat the Knighting Gales!" Akito said as he blocked the incoming fire from few Sutherlands with his shield.

"He's just blocking them, this is impossible!" One of them said as they got slashed in half and exploded.

"Nothing is impossible with us."

xxxxxxxxx

"Wow this is so fun!" Akisha said as he kept thrusting his sword inside the cockpit ignoring the plead from the pilot as it chocked on his own blood, "T-this guy is a sadist!" They yelled, while running away from him.

"Hahaha, you think you can run away from the Divine!" Akisha used his four slash harken as it sliced their Knightmare and slash the pilot inside the cockpit as well.

"No one can escape from the Divine judgment!"

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto put his hand on his forehead from his three crazy pilots as he had already finished the Sutherlands, 'Now with just some of the Sutherland finished, Cornelia will now deploy all if not most of her troop at us.'

As if he had already depicted he saw it in his sensor from hacking one of the Sutherland sensor, "A hundred Sutherland with some of your guards, Cornelia you must be very anxious to have my head"

"Drakal ambush the Sutherlands by driving them close to a clear spot and put C4's on the ground in camouflage mode and wait for my go." Naruto ordered as he did what he was supposed to do and let his beacon be showed in the map.

xxxxxxxxx

"It's the beacon from one of the unknown pilot fighting us, it seems that he is going somewhere, we can destroy it if we put all our Sutherlands on the field." One of the advisor said as Cornelia thought what Zero was thinking, "No, send just 10 soldiers there to follow the pilot." The advisor was about to advise but was cut off by Darlton who cut him off, "That is an excellent plan, only to be come up by the goddess of victory." Darlton said as Cornelia smirked.

xxxxxxxx

"Hmm, so it seems you are not a big fool like Clovis." Naruto said as he only got ten Sutherlands finished with the C4's as he planned Drakal to go hide in a building.

"Guren, destroy any Sutherlands in you way" Naruto said as he saw in his sensor Guren now just destroyed about 20 of them.

"Divine, attack all the rest of the Sutherland and I will take care of Cornelia's personal Knights." Naruto said as Divine did what he said and in a minute 150 Mobile suit were already destroyed.

xxxxxxxx

"Viceroy Cornelia, Zero has already finished off all the units and now only your personal knights are in the field, we must evacuate!" One of the advisor said as Cornelia ordered retreat as she cursed in her thoughts at not getting Zero.

xxxxxxxx

"So Cornelia, you finally know the lesson of humility" Zero said as he used his energy wings and flew away with his 3 bodyguards, "Man killing them was fun!" Akisha said as he did some tricks while flying while they laughed. "We will send some of our soldiers with the Vincent ward here to defend them and with the Britannian defeat they will know better to attack another ghetto."

They nodded in understanding.

*Ring*Ring*, Zero took out his phone as he took of his mask, "Hello?", "Well hello to you to Naruto-koi" Milly said as Naruto sighed, "We are going to this very popular hotel and you should come as we are in the train, I know you can magically transport here so come on." Naruto chuckled as he thought that Kushina or Naruko must have told her about it.

"My friends, it seems we are going to a resort hotel." Naruto said as they all whooped in happiness to get out of fighting and enjoy the pool inside the place and drink cold coke and mountain dew.

_**-Naruto the pendragon King: Naruto of the Rebellion-**_

**Thats it guys I hope you like it and the next chapter will have the eight episode and hoepfully have the fight in narita which if i do than it will be a long chapter which you guys maybe lucky and so remember to not flame and to review and fav and follow, REMEMBER IT!**


	9. Super sorry :(

Sadly I don't have the muse to write more chapters but I am sure I will come back but if you want to take my idea or copy somethings down than PM me and tell me what your going to do and MAYBE i'll allow it. This doesn't include for new stories as I have been writing lots of them. 


End file.
